A Change in Plans
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: A what if? Tale where one small instance can change the whole of the universe of Gotham. Takes place in the episode "Arkham" where Oswald goes to Jim at his home letting him know he's returned to which Jim doesn't take to kindly to. WARNING! Will contain non-consensual spanking! Co-written with the lovely BlackFox12! running Gordon, and I'm running Oswald and peripheral characters
1. Unwelcome Guest

A what if? Tale where one small instance can change the whole of the universe of Gotham. Takes place in the episode "Arkham" where Oswald goes to Jim at his home letting him know he's returned to which Jim doesn't take to kindly to. WARNING! Will contain nonconsensual spanking! Co-written with the lovely BlackFox12! She's running Gordon, and I'm running Oswald and peripheral characters.

Chapter One

Unwelcome Guest

The lights flickered in the dark street of the entrance to Jim and Barbra's condo as the decay of the city enveloped the two men. Oswald had taken the initiative to show up at the detective's home, the second part of a well-made scheme. Everything had hinged on this man taking pity on Oswald and not planting a bullet in his brain. Of course, Oswald knew men like Jim would hesitate to kill, and when Oswald had hit the cold waters of the river meant to be his death bed the shot still ringing in his ear, Oswald knew he had read Gordon right. Now all that remained was to gain his trust.

Jim was angry, and Oswald had to think fast or all of his well thought plans would be dashed into a million pieces. Jim was a good man, and he was also a smart man not prone to be goaded into favors in the way most people in Gotham were. So, Oswald appealed to the one thing he could offer a man like Gordon, the truth. The detective paused long enough to hear Oswald out acknowledging his words if not agreeing with them.

Oswald turned to leave, but he stopped short coming face to face with Barbra wearing a mask of confusion followed by a dawning realization, "You're Cobblepot… aren't you?"

Oswald's mouth worked to respond not expecting this new player as he gave her a sly sheepish smile nodding quickly, "Why Yes! Yes I am. You have no idea the hero you have at your side ma'am." He turned his smile onto Jim, eyes shining brightly, "This man saved my life… I was coming to thank him personally, but I'm afraid I may have offended him by coming here. I… I really should be going," he raised a hand taking two steps back with a slight bow turning once more to leave.

"Wait," Barbara's voice called to his back, and Oswald stopped turning back to face the two. Turning to face Jim, Barbara asked, "Is what he said true Jim? Are you two in some kind of trouble?"

Jim knew there was no way this could end well. Someone was going to realize that Oswald was back in town and that Jim hadn't in fact killed him. And he knew that was going to get back to Fish. If he was lucky, Barbra wouldn't be dragged into this... but he doubted he would be lucky.

Still, the last thing Jim wanted was to pull Barbra into this situation along with him. Keeping a wary eye on Oswald, he addressed her. "Would you give us a minute? Please," he added, trying to be reassuring.

Barbara hesitated clearly unhappy about being kept in the dark but nodded her acceptance as she gave one last glance to Oswald before heading back inside the building.

For his part, Oswald's smile widened as he gave her a small wave before hobbling over to stand next to Jim that same devilish smirk still played across his lips.

Jim watched Oswald, unsure of how much he could trust the other man. He might seem sincere... but just by coming back here, he might have put them both in danger. "You should leave. Disappear. Before someone sees you and tells Fish you're still alive... if they haven't already." His voice was low, even though there was no one around.

Sensing the other man was on the edge, Oswald moved closer responding, "Don't worry; I'll stay low. Fish won't be looking for me, dead remember!" Oswald gave a small laugh at his own joke before continuing sincerely, "Let me help you Jim. You need me, and as much as you might like to deny it, I'm your best shot at getting any evidence to bring people like Falcone and Mooney down."

"I don't trust you," Jim said bluntly. "I don't know why you want to help me, but I'm sure it's not because of your altruistic nature. What's in this for you?" Maybe he didn't really have a choice, but he wasn't going to throw in with Oswald without knowing what the other man's angle was.

Becoming slightly jittery at the other man's intense stare, Oswald raised his hands in supplication, "Gotham is my home, and you saved my life; what more reason do I need?"

"I also told you not to come back here," Jim replied. "Or do you want both of us killed for real this time?" He'd bought himself some security by faking killing Oswald... but the moment Fish, or someone else who worked for her, found out he was still alive, that security would vanish.

Oswald shook his head vehemently no, "Of course not!" Feeling it was his time to exit before Jim continued down his current path of logic, he backed away from the man as he continued to speak, "No one is going to find out about me; you'll see; you and I are going to make a great team Jim Gordon! I'll be like the wind in the shadows, and together, you and I will make a difference in Gotham." Oswald spun around now several feet away from the man to hobble off down the city street to disappear around a dark corner.

It wasn't until Jim had been drug in to the mobster Maroni's restaurant did Jim see Oswald again. Of course it was a compromising situation that thankfully ended well for both participants. And after all was said and done, Oswald decided he should probably apologize to the detective to regain some face. What better way to do so than with the assistance of Barbara? He figured playing the sympathy card with her first would help to butter Jim up and keep Gordon in his good graces.

Arriving well before Jim's shift ended, Barbara opened the door to a disheveled looking Oswald. She was stunned looking behind him quickly before inviting him in, "What happened to you?"

Oswald thanked her letting Barbara lead him to their couch as he responded, "I'm okay really. I, I made a mistake, and I wanted to apologize."

Barbara's eyes scrutinized Oswald now, "Mistake? What did you do Oswald?"

Oswald continued to spin a story of working undercover to unearth Maroni's plans and that his cover had been blown, so he had had to resort to Jim's help to save his life once more. Barbara listened with rapt concern finally asking if Oswald had wanted a hot tea. He accepted gratefully, and Barbara stepped away moving past the kitchen to the bedroom to call Jim privately.

When Jim answered, Barbara whispered, "Jim, I've got Oswald here, and he's pretty banged up. What the heck is going on?"

Upon reflection, Jim realized he probably should have expected something like this to happen. Whatever Oswald's angle, he clearly wasn't going to just stay under the radar like he had before.

"I'm on my way," Jim said into the phone. "I'll tell you the situation when I get back." By then, he probably would have figured out what kind of spin to put on things.

Barbara replied, "Okay. I'll see you soon." Hanging the phone up, Barbara quickly made her way into the kitchen pouring the promised tea and bringing it to Oswald.

Oswald smiled gratefully taking the tea from her, "Oh thank you Barbara; Jim is lucky to have someone so kind at his side."

Barbara smiled sitting across from him, "Oswald, don't you think what you're getting yourself mixed up in is dangerous?"

Oswald chuckled, "We all do our part I suppose."

Barbara and Oswald continued to talk as Jim made his way through the busy Gotham streets back to their flat.

Jim was worried about Barbara, but he didn't actually think Oswald would harm her. Still, he was distrustful of the other man and he drove as fast as he dared towards the flat, finally parking outside and getting out of the car to enter the apartment.

Although Jim's first instinct was to grab Oswald and throw him bodily out onto the streets, he managed to calm himself down. His irritation crept into his voice, though, as he demanded, "What are you doing here now?"

Oswald rose with a start feeling the other man's anger vibrating off him in waves, "Jim! I, I just came by to express my sincere apology for dragging you into that mess earlier… I put you in danger, and I didn't mean for that to happen, I assure you."

Jim glanced quickly at Barbara, trying to decide how much he wanted to reveal to her, before he addressed Oswald. "Really? Then what did you mean to happen?"

Oswald shuffled nervously, "I merely was trying to get a better angle on his operations of course; it just didn't work out the way I'd planned is all."

"That it didn't work out the way you planned is the only part of that I believe," Jim said. "I know you're working your own angle here. I might not have figured it out yet. That doesn't mean I don't know you have one."

Barbara stepped between the two putting a hand on Jim's shoulder, "Can I speak with you in private?"

Jim hesitated, glancing at Barbara before he looked at Oswald. "Don't do anything," he warned, before turning back to her and nodding.

Barbara led Jim back into the bedroom to talk glancing over at the expectant Oswald before closing the door over and speaking in hushed tones to Jim, "I don't know what Oswald's intentions are, but from the little I've talked with him, he seems to be on a rocky path. He's already made clear his meddling seems to have dire consequences not just for himself but for you as well. Maybe we should keep a closer eye on him… I don't know, to maybe keep you both out of trouble? He could stay here with us in the spare bedroom, and I can keep tabs on him during the day. What do you think?"

"I think he can't be trusted," Jim said bluntly, even as he kept his own voice quiet. He sighed, meeting Barbara's gaze. "I don't think having him stay here is the best thing." For all he knew, that was what Oswald had been angling for, with the way he constantly showed up. Maybe it would give him a way of finding out what the other man was up to, but he'd have to watch everything he said or did.

Barbara sighed, "What do you suggest Jim? From what he's told me this afternoon, I don't trust him out of our sight whether he means well or not."

Jim nodded, although quite reluctantly. "I know. But if we have him staying here, we'll need to watch everything we do or say. I don't trust him not to use any information he gets against us."

Nodding her agreement, Barbara stated, "Everyone thought he was dead, and he came back to town. He said he was going into hiding and got you dragged into some don's clutches to verify his story. You can't take him to the station because people there still think he's dead and might alert the gangster that wanted you to kill him which could be a lot worse than the problems he's already caused us. He seems more dangerous on his own than being supervised with the ability of gathering information. Besides, what could he really get from us that he couldn't have gotten already? I'm going to stand behind any decision you make, so where we go from here is up to you."

Jim's first instinct was that he didn't want Oswald anywhere near his and Barbara's home. His second instinct was to admit that she was right. It would be better to have Oswald where he knew he was. "I think you're right." As difficult as it was to admit that. "But don't believe everything he tells you. He isn't trustworthy."

"I can tell. I'll do my best not to give him anything he can use against us." Barbara opened the door for Jim to exit following after him.

Oswald for his part was quite curious as to what the two felt they needed to keep secret from him but had started to grow anxious by the time the two had reemerged. Still standing from when the two had exited, he gave his signature grin as he spoke, "Thanks for the divine tea Barbara, it was a pleasure visiting with you. I can see I've interrupted you folks enough for one day, so I'll just see myself out."

Jim glanced at Barbara, really only to make sure that she was still all right with this, and then addressed Oswald. "We've been talking it over. It would be for the best if you stay here."

Barbara nodded her assurance to Jim and added, "We have a guest bedroom that you can stay in, and the bathroom is across the hall."

Oswald was taken aback, he wasn't used to others extending their hospitality to him, and he had not expected it at all from Jim since the man didn't seem to really like him at all. He blinked regaining his composure before replying, "Thank you, but you don't have to worry about me. I have somewhere I can stay." He didn't want to admit that somewhere would be his mother's.

"I think it'll be best that you stay here," Jim said. "Wherever you're staying now... it hasn't done enough to keep you out of trouble, has it? And if you're so determined to 'help' me... it'll be easier to do that while you're here, won't it?"

'No, it most certainly wouldn't be easier,' Oswald thought. Jim would certainly be watching his every move, and he was supposed to be with Maroni tonight for the casino job, if he wasn't there, Sal may become suspicious and call off the heist which would be devastating to his plans on ingratiating himself further with Sal and may make Maroni distrust him to the point of getting rid of him since he was already on very shaky ground with the man. Without Maroni, Oswald had no leverage for Falcone which was a death sentence in its own right since Falcone currently controlled Fish. It was a slippery slope, but if Oswald wasn't there tonight for the casino job, he really would need to stay low and have Jim keep him safe.

When Oswald became nervous, he often would become more animated, "I do want to help; of course I do! But, staying here? What if someone found out I was here, it could put the both of you in danger; I couldn't bear the thought of putting you two at risk like that."

Jim did his best to hide the suspicion that only became more pronounced with every word that came out of Oswald's mouth. "What plans are going to be ruined by you staying here?" he asked outright, knowing that Oswald definitely had more plans in place that Jim didn't know about.

Shaking his head no, Oswald smiled now apprehensively, "None! I… I don't have any plans, other than going to see my dear old ma. She's been worried sick about me I've no doubt. I'm sure you can understand a son wanting to put his mother's fears to rest am I right?" Jim had met Mrs. Cobblepot, so Oswald had hoped it would be enough of a bone for him to bite and allow him to leave at least for tonight. He could work out staying with him on most any other night without putting a monkey wrench in the works.

"Why don't I come with you?" Jim suggested, fairly certain there was more to it than that... but despite how reluctant he was to have Oswald in the apartment, he wanted to make sure he knew where the other man was.

Oswald's eyes widened a bit, "Uh, Sure." He laughed tautly, "I will warn it'll probably be a bit of an awkward reunion coming to her looking like this with a detective at my side." He hoped if he made Jim feel uncomfortable enough, the other man would leave soon after the two had arrived. Mother hadn't seen him since his 'disappearance' so Jim would likely be her savior 'bringing her boy back home' which could complicate matters worse if Gordon picked up on the vibe and suggested Oswald stay with them to help keep him safe when around her.

Jim just nodded. "Finish your tea, and then we'll go," he suggested. He was reasonably certain that Oswald would try to give him the slip, but he was prepared to stick close to the other man... as close as was necessary.

Fearing he may need every ounce of time available, Oswald quickly sipped the last of his tea and set the glass down on the coffee table. "Barbara," Oswald gave her a slight bow as a goodbye and began hobbling towards the door with Jim hot on his heels. He had let out a slight grunt of irritation as headed down the hall towards the elevator. They would have to be on the 12th floor wouldn't they? Oswald was unusually quiet now as the two boarded the elevator the wheels in his mind turning desperately trying to find a way to subvert Jim's current course.

Jim was quiet as they boarded the elevator, but he didn't take his eyes off Oswald for even one second. He knew the other man would never be able to outrun him... but that didn't mean Oswald wouldn't resort to trickery to escape. Jim would be a fool to let his guard down... and he wasn't that.


	2. Subversion

A what if? Tale where one small instance can change the whole of the universe of Gotham. Takes place in the episode "Arkham" where Oswald goes to Jim at his home letting him know he's returned to which Jim doesn't take to kindly to. WARNING! Will contain nonconsensual spanking! Co-written with the lovely BlackFox12! She's running Gordon, and I'm running Oswald and peripheral characters.

Chapter Two

Subversion

The other man's eyes were boring in to him Oswald realized, making Cobblepot clam up outside of the necessary directions on where to park when arriving at Oswald's mother's apartment building since Jim had already known the way. As they trudged up the stairs making it to his mother's doorway, Oswald gave one last attempt to get Jim to leave as his mother opened the door exclaiming her surprise to see him, "Thank you for bringing me home detective, mother is surely grateful. I'm a bit disheveled as you know, so I think a bath and a change of clothes are in order." Oswald hugged his mother who seemed to grab hold of him in a vice grip gibbering on praise to see him and asking what had happened to his face much to Oswald's annoyance as he was hoping to quickly move past her and into the bathroom leaving Jim in his mother's company while he took a lengthy bath that would hopefully drive the other man to become bored and finally leave if he didn't take the hint and just leave then and there.

Jim wasn't surprised that Oswald took so long in the bath, but he didn't give up and leave. Instead, he took the opportunity to talk to the other man's mother, taking advantage of her obvious gratitude to raise the possibility of her son being in danger and offering to take Oswald to a safe house until he was certain the danger had passed.

Of course hearing news that her son was in danger had the woman clutching her chest, "Who would want to hurt my poor boy! You know they always pick on him! Such a smart boy, they were so jealous I tell you. But you, you would keep him safe?"

Oswald emerged from the bathroom hearing this and immediately became alarmed, "What? Mom, no! I'd be just as safe here, we don't want to put the detective out like that. Tell him, you need me here don't you?"

Oswald's pleading eyes had her rushing to him as she was prone to do, "Oh my sweet boy! Look what they have done to you." She crooned touching the bruise on his face. "If these bad men can do this to you, what can I do to protect you?"

Oswald had to hold his temper back now, this was not what he was hoping for, and having his mother on Gordon's side was another obstacle, "I'll be fine mother! Believe me, I don't need the good detective watching over me. Besides, if I'm not here, who will watch over you?" He shot Gordon a glare to let him know he was stepping on Oswald's toes now.

Jim just looked at Oswald calmly. "I think you'll be much safer with me." And Oswald wouldn't be able to trick him as easily... though, of course, Jim didn't say that part out loud. "I could always have police protection brought here," he mused out loud, guessing Oswald would want that even less.

Oswald's mother cupped his face, "Oswald, you listen to me, this man has promised me that you will be able to call me when you wish to, and he can bring you to visit twice a week… I would prefer more, but I don't want you to get hurt. This is for the best no?"

Oswald's lip quivered in suppressed anger, he didn't want to give away too much to his mother about what he had been doing to get him in such troubles. Jim was definitely pushing the subject and from the look on his face was growing impatient. That was fine as far as Oswald was concerned in fact, he'd make a point of pushing back. "Okay mother, if you insist," Oswald stated curtly staring at Gordon, "I'll stay with detective Gordon, but I haven't seen you in so long, surely staying one night to catch up won't be a problem will it?"

"I wouldn't advise it." Jim's voice was calm, but the look he directed at Oswald spoke volumes. "After all, you had to leave town once already because of the danger you were in." Danger that Oswald was responsible for... but Jim managed to bite his tongue and avoid actually saying that.

Hearing Jim speak of her son leaving town was enough for Oswald's mother to interject, "The detective wants what's best for you Oswald, go with him now, I could not bear if you left me again for so long. Don't you worry, I will pack you a bag with all of your favorite snacks and fresh pairs of socks and underwear."

Oswald had to slap his forehead as embarrassment crept over him and he whispered harshly, "Mother! I can pack my own bag thank you!"

Obviously used to Oswald's fussing and having none of it, his mother waved him off, "Nonsense, you let me take care of that, you just relax."

She wandered off into the back of the apartment muttering to herself on what not to forget to pack for him. As soon as she was out of earshot, Oswald whirled toward Jim with exasperation, "I thought we were making a good team the way we were, I know I made a mistake, but can't you give me another chance? You're making me feel like you don't trust me to make this right."

"I don't trust you," Jim replied bluntly. "I know you'll turn on me the first chance you get. At least this way, I know you're where I can keep an eye on you." After a quick glance at Oswald's face, Jim added, although reluctantly, "Besides, you'll be safe there. Whatever you've mixed yourself up in, it's gone too far once. Who's to say it won't again?"

Oswald looked momentarily wounded at Jim's frank admission to not trusting him; he looked down distractedly to pick up a book off the coffee table muttering more to himself than to Jim through clenched teeth, "I've managed this far," before regaining his composure with a deep breath. Oswald nodded looking Jim in the eye now, a controlled forced smile keeping his anger at bay, "No, no, when you're right, you're right! I'm sorry. What was I thinking? I'll pack my things, and we can go without further delay."

Oswald spun on his heel his smile dropping from his face replaced by a deep frown as he hobbled back to where his mother was still busy packing his things. Jim had to sleep at some point, and once Oswald was sure he was able, he'd sneak out. Maybe he'd retire early enough and sneak out the fire escape as he was pretty sure most of those buildings in the ritzier side of town had them. If there was no fire escape, he was pretty sure the couple would be asleep by the time he needed to go, the heist wasn't supposed to go down until 2AM after all. For now, Oswald just had to play nice and hopefully lower suspicions that he would want to leave tonight.

Jim didn't trust Oswald's sudden agreement at all, but he kept any comments to himself as he watched the other man. It was more than likely that Oswald planned to go somewhere tonight... and Jim had no intention of just ignoring it.

Entering his room, Oswald patted his mom's shoulders, "I can take it from here."

Gertrude turned to hug him tightly, "Oh Oswald you worry your mother so! I knew I should have taken you to live with my sister in Kansas, maybe when the detective says everything is okay for you, we will move there."

Oswald sighed pinching between his eyes, "No mother, we are not moving to Kansas! Everything is going to be just fine, just please stop worrying about me."

She shook her head whimpering slightly, "You know I cannot do that, you are my only son; what would I do without you?"

Oswald frowned slumping a little as he took the bag from her. He always hated when she made him feel like this, "I got to go mom, you heard the detective," he didn't know whether he preferred the company of his mother or the pushy detective more as at this moment both were getting sorely on his nerves; mostly he just wanted some time alone to think.

Gertrude nodded taking a step back, "Yes, yes. You go now, and I will see you soon."

Oswald didn't look her in the eye as he nodded because he didn't want to see her cry as she was inclined to do concerning him, "Of course mother. Try not to fret in the meantime please," he stated softly as he turned to hobble quickly back into the living room walking straight out without waiting for or acknowledging Jim as he left.

Jim nodded politely to the woman and then followed Oswald out, easily catching up with the other man, though he didn't outpace him. He was silent on the walk back to the car, already figuring out how he was going to handle the rest of this evening... not to mention however long Oswald would be staying with him.

Oswald stated once Jim had caught up to him, "Mother gets emotional, so forgive me for leaving so abruptly, but I thought it would be easier on her than a long goodbye under the circumstances. I really wish you would have left our new arrangement a little more in the dark for her; you'll worry her senseless."

Jim glanced sideways at him. "Really? I was sure you were trying to get out of our arrangement..." he commented, not believing Oswald in the slightest.

Smirking back at Gordon as the two loaded up back into Gordon's vehicle, Oswald remarked, "I wouldn't dream of it detective. I am however rather disappointed in your lack of confidence in me especially after I helped you save the mayor. What more do I need to do to prove to you that I'm on your side I wonder?"

Jim didn't bother answering that, since he couldn't imagine anything that would make him trust Oswald. Instead, after making sure Oswald had got in the vehicle and wasn't about to run off, he began driving back to the apartment.

Oswald frowned as the other man plaintively ignored him moving around the car and grumpily throwing himself into the driver's seat to make their way back up town; this was going to be a chafing endeavor he could tell. Trying to make the best of it, Oswald asked, "So, you and I will be becoming fast friends James; tell me, what brought you to the lovely streets of Gotham?" Getting to know your opponents gave you leverage, and if it was one thing Oswald did well it was gather information to use to his advantage.

Jim didn't really see them becoming friends... but he did see himself pulling Oswald out of more messes. Even so, he wasn't prepared to discuss his past right now. "That's not really relevant to our situation right now." And he wasn't prepared to give Oswald ammunition to use against him.

Getting a bit irritable from Jim's unwillingness to play along, Oswald snapped, "What exactly is relevant to the situation here then? If we're going to be living under the same roof, there has to be some level of civility between us, and frankly James, I don't think you are really trying here." Oswald had dropped the smile as it was just the two of them now, and Oswald was over keeping up appearances of compliance since it was obvious Jim had no intention of being friendly.

"What's relevant to the situation is what you're planning to do," Jim replied. "Since you came back to Gotham, a lot of what you've been doing has affected me and what I'm doing. And not in positive ways."

Oswald's eyes scrunched in frustration, "I could stop giving you information to save lives like the mayor… if that isn't positive enough for you. Honestly James, if I'd have known you were going to be such trouble I never would have come back to see you!" Oswald folded his arms scowling out of the passenger side window hoping that Jim would go back to giving him the silent treatment.

"If you're so determined for us to get along, you should tell me your plans so we can work together," Jim said, not really expecting any information... though he was trying to put Oswald on the defensive.

Oswald had to think of something to feed Jim to placate him while not letting on to what he was actually up to, "My plans will reveal themselves when I'm ready to act. Although I can say that you're not making me feel very amiable to offering you any information again when I'm disposed to."

"You're the one who needs to prove you're trustworthy... not me," Jim answered as he drove back to the apartment.

Taking in a deep breath to control the rising anger he was feeling, Oswald was glad to see they were pulling in to the parking garage, "You met me at a moment of weakness, since then, I have been doing nothing but trying to elevate myself to be an upstanding citizen of Gotham James, but time will show you that you have misjudged me of that I'm sure. Oh look, home sweet home! I wonder if the missus will be cooking meatloaf tonight as I sure am hungry," Oswald gave Jim a cheeky smile as he shoved the door open and grabbed his bag heading for the elevator.

Jim didn't waste any time in getting out of the car, locking it and following Oswald, not prepared to let the other man out of his sight. As they stood in the elevator, he wondered if he was going to need to sleep in the same room as Oswald.

Oswald was tired of conversing with Jim deciding to save his charm for Barbara as they rode the elevator in silence once more. When the elevator stopped, Oswald followed Jim in to the apartment where Barbara seemed to be pacing about by the window straightening as they came in. She gave Jim a big smile obviously relieved to see them back, "Did everything go okay?"

She had been speaking at Jim, but Oswald commented, "James wasn't very good company, but mother was happy to see me."

"She's given permission for Oswald to stay here," Jim said, ignoring Oswald's comment. He turned to look at the other man. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you not to leave here without me." He was just as sure that Oswald would ignore that instruction.

Oswald frowned deeply, "What, am I under house arrest? Surely you don't expect me to just sit around here all day and night waiting to be chauffeured about do you?"

Jim looked at him. "I think we both know you're not safe if you leave on your own," he said.

Oswald felt the urge to roll his eyes instead only giving Jim a simple smile as he responded sarcastically, "I'm sure my safety is your top priority James."

Barbara cleared her throat motioning to the kitchen, "Did you guys eat? I made a pot of spaghetti for dinner, but you were gone so long, I wasn't sure if you'd eaten already while you were out. I made enough for everyone."

Seeing this as an opportunity for some privacy, Oswald held up a hand, "I'm not overly hungry, so I think I'll pass. It's been a bit of a tiring day," he accentuated the word tiring as he continued, "I think I'd like to just unpack my bag and get acclimated to my new room if you don't mind."

Barbara looked to Jim seemingly a little disappointed that the food she'd cooked for all of them would be passed by their new guest, "Sure. I'll put some sheets on your bed and a fresh washcloth and towel for the bathroom."

"You could always save some food... in case Oswald gets hungry later," Jim said, fully expecting to have to deal with the other man trying to sneak out later. And if that was the case, he'd make sure Oswald actually ate something.

Barbara nodded, "I'll box him up a plate after we eat."

She turned to walk off down the hall to set up Oswald's room, and Oswald had already turned to follow before she'd started that way, but hearing Jim suggest that they save him a plate had him hesitate with momentary awe that the other man would actually care whether he ate or not. He wasn't used to anyone other than his mother caring about him, and it struck him with a jab of guilt for how he'd just talked to the other man. He didn't make a comment though lest he show any emotion when he really needed to keep himself psyched for coming up with a plan to leave unnoticed. Stealing his resolve once more, he stiffened moving swiftly after Barbara now.

Pulling the toiletry items and sheets out of the hall closet Barbara pointed down to the end of the hall, "The guest bathroom is the first door on the right, and the guest bedroom is that last door there. I'll make up your bed, there will be a plate on the top left shelf in the fridge for you if you do decide you are hungry after all."

Oswald smiled almost shyly at her. Why was she being so nice to him? He had to wonder what she could possibly gain by doing so. Speaking in low tones, Oswald stated, "Thanks… you know you really don't have to do all that for me though I appreciate it."

Smiling back warmly Barbara replied, "It's no trouble. Besides, I think you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, and there will be plenty of time for you to make your own bed. But for now, why don't you try to relax and get yourself adjusted. I'm sure this has got to be a bit disheveling for you."

"About that…" Oswald started, but when Barbara turned to listen he paused in what he was saying deciding it would probably just be best to put on a happy face and keep his feelings to himself just smiling sheepishly, "You know Barbara, you really are too kind. I am looking forward to getting to know you better in the near future."

Barbara caught on to the fact there was something Oswald wasn't saying but left it alone simply giving him another smile before retreating to the bedroom to continue her task.

Several minutes later, she returned to the living room where Jim stood still looking uneasy. She came to his side giving him a deep kiss to relax his nerves, "Come; sit down, and let me fix you some dinner," she smiled at him giving his arms a gentle loving squeeze before disappearing into the kitchen to fetch the two a plate of food and set them on the table.

Jim sighed, allowing himself to relax... at least a little, even if he couldn't bring himself to relax all the way. "What has he said to you?" he asked, walking over to the table and taking a seat. "I suspect he might try to sneak out later... I'm going to have to keep a look out for him."

Barbara joined Jim at the table with two glasses of tea, "Said? Not much, but he did seem a bit lost in thought looking about the room while I put fresh sheets on the bed. Of course we did just kind of turn his world upside down. You think he's planning on trying to sneak out? It could be why he's holed himself away in the bedroom then I suppose. I guess that is going to be a problem if he isn't really willing to stay; it's going to be hard to keep him out of trouble. Maybe we should look in to settling other places than Gotham Jim? This place has seemed to give us nothing but problems since we arrived, and this Oswald guy isn't making it any easier for you." She leveled him with an imploring look, "Is staying in Gotham really worth all this trouble?"

Barbara shook her head, "No; if you want to stick it out, I'll be right behind you all the way." She reached across the table to squeeze his hand letting him know he had her full support.

Jim gave her a relieved smile. "I'm glad you understand." He turned his hand over to gently squeeze hers in return. "Leaving would feel wrong. I'm committed to changing Gotham for the better. No matter what it takes."

"I've no doubt that if anyone can fix Gotham, it will be you Jim," her eyes shined her love as she spoke to him. Jim's stalwart resolve to want to make Gotham a better place even though the corruption ran so deep it made it not only difficult but also dangerous was one of the qualities Jim had that Barbara admired wholeheartedly.

The two continued through a peaceful dinner where they talked about other things less serious to deflate for a time, and once finished eating, the two relaxed on the couch.

Jim enjoyed the rest of the evening with Barbara and tried to ignore his growing concerns about Oswald.

It soon became time for Barbara to retire to bed. Jim did go with her, but he knew he could sleep lightly enough that he'd know if Oswald tried to leave the apartment. Or anyone tried to enter.

Stretching out on the bed alongside Barbara, Jim closed his eyes, but didn't fall into a deep sleep. He was uneasy, both with Oswald in the apartment and with everything that was happening in Gotham.

It had been around 6PM when Oswald and Jim had arrived back at the flat, and currently it was going on 11PM. He was regretting not eating dinner as his stomach now grumbled. Oswald had been pacing about the room for a good hour waiting for Jim and Barbara to finally stop stirring. The first thought on climbing down the fire escape was a bust since it seemed this particular room did not have windows to easily climb out of especially with his bad leg. No, he was going to have to leave out the way he'd come in which made this whole endeavor a lot trickier.

Why didn't he have a cell phone like everyone else in this day and age? Oswald had always seen them to be rather dangerous with the line of work he was in and his propensity to get himself in a position where any information obtained off of him could be potentially hazardous in the wrong hands. He fancied himself to be the sort to not need one in his dealings, but hind sight is always twenty-twenty. If he had had a cell phone, he could have likely called Maroni to at least let the man know he may be running late, reschedule the meet up, or to at least have been able to notify someone to pass along the message.

The living room had been still for thirty minutes or so Oswald noted having dropped to the ground to peer out under the door to see the lights were now off. He cracked the door listening hard, but he didn't hear any moving about. Good. It was now or never he thought as he slid the door open and crawled in to the hallway tracing his hands along the wall as he fumbled blindly towards the front door. His heart was thudding in his throat, but he managed not to knock anything over or create a ruckus on his way to the front of the apartment, and he found himself exhaling in relief as he turned the locks, eased the door open, and slid outside of the apartment. He had done it! If there was no need to be quiet at the moment, he would have whooped for joy, but instead he settled for a confident smile as he straightened his jacket and began limping towards the elevator.


	3. Cards on the Table

Chapter 3

Cards on the Table

No matter how quiet the movements had been, Jim stirred as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone leaving the apartment. Knowing instantly who it was, he got out of bed, careful not to wake Barbara, and headed to the door.

Jim had made sure to stay in his clothes, just in case something like this happened, so he didn't need to concern himself with getting dressed as he quietly slipped out of the apartment, spotting Oswald's form only a few meters ahead of him.

Not bothering to call out, Jim hurriedly followed the hobbling figure.

Oswald had not been the wiser that Jim was only feet from him as he moved briskly to the elevator pushing the button.

Coming up behind Oswald, Jim reached out and grasped the other man's shoulder. "I knew you'd try sneaking out."

Oswald stiffened at the sound of Jim's voice drawing his shoulders up in anticipation when he felt the heavy hand clamp down. He supposed deep down he had known he didn't have much hope of getting by an on alert detective, but he had had to try. Turning awkwardly to face the man, Oswald stuttered, "Jim! I... I know this doesn't look good, but I really have to go take care of something right now. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get you involved, I will admit, it is kind of against the law, but doing this is going to get us back in with the Don, Salvatore Maroni,... so you can understand as your informant why this is so important right?"

"I understand you're sneaking out against my explicit instructions," Jim replied, his voice serious. He didn't waste any time in starting to pull Oswald back towards the apartment. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd do when they got there... but he had a few ideas.

"Wait! Jim! Just… just let me explain!" Oswald dug his heels in trying to slow Jim down, but the other man was much stronger than he was and moved him easily towards the door while Oswald flopped and slid behind him.

"I don't think there's any explanation that will make this better." Or any that Jim would believe. He reiterated again, to himself, that at least half of what came out of Oswald's mouth couldn't be believed as he all but dragged Oswald back into the apartment.

"Better? You don't get it! If I'm not there, that's it! I won't be able to help you anymore! Maroni isn't going to trust me, and how can I get you information if I have no connections? I really will be a dead man walking!" Oswald was speaking in fast frantic clips now trying to get Jim to see reason.

"It isn't about helping me, and you and I both know that." Closing the door, Jim turned to face Oswald, while still keeping hold of him. "You're only concerned with saving your own skin. You've been trying to manipulate me from the start, and I'm going to end it. Now."

Oswald's eyes were wide with fear, end it? Had he misread Jim? Oswald didn't think the man capable of killing, but the tone of seriousness that had washed over him and his demeanor suggested danger. Oswald had seen many shades of cruelty in his short stint within the underworld of Gotham, and he knew he'd better plead his case here and now. Holding out on the truth was always one of Oswald's fortes, and so it came tumbling forth in an effort to once more save his own skin, "Jim! Please listen to me! You're right, I did try to manipulate you, but it's only because of the very nature our paths crossed. I can still help you! Please! I'll tell you everything, just don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you." As frustrated as Jim was with the other man, he didn't like that Oswald thought he would do that. He looked around the apartment and then pulled Oswald through to the living room heading over to the couch.

Breathing a little easier at Jim's admission, Oswald assumed Jim meant to sit him down for a serious talk and his fear was replaced with annoyance as he spat, "We don't have time for this! Let go of me this instance!" Oswald had worked Jim in to his plan, so when the time came and Maroni and Fish were taken care of, Oswald would be able to hand Jim enough evidence to get rid of Falcone leaving him to be the top dog in Gotham's underworld. Oswald had not however predicted that Jim might also get into his way as well… at least not until his meddling would be considered beneath his concern.

"You aren't in control here." Jim's voice was serious as he reached the couch. Taking a seat, he didn't waste any time in pulling the other man across his lap. He had a split second to decide whether he was going to go through with this or not, but he was serious with his instructions to Oswald and with that thought in mind, he slid his arm around Oswald's waist to hold him in place.

Oswald was too stunned to resist seemingly confused by the action until the other man's arm drew around his waist and a dawning realization came over him, "What are you doing? Hey! No! You can't!"

Oswald didn't have a lot of mobility, but he found himself squirming fiercely now. His own mother had never spanked him, he'd be damned if it was going to happen now!

Simply tightening his hold, Jim brought his hand down in a firm swat on the center of Oswald's bottom, before repeating it. "When I give you an instruction, I expect you to obey it," he said seriously.

The explosion of pain was unlike any pain Oswald had experienced. He'd never been very adept at taking pain, but he quickly realized this particular pain was going to wear away at him rapidly due to its exactness. He squalled out in surprise jerking about angrily, "Ow! Damn it! Cut it out!"

"You seem to think you have control over this... over me," Jim said, swatting with every other word. "You don't. It's fairly clear that you're in over your head and they're going to see through your manipulations. If not now, then soon."

Oswald's back arched as Jim continued to pepper his backside. This really hurt, and Oswald was finding that it made concentrating on any eloquence in speech rather difficult as he screamed out the first thing that came to mind at Jim's words, "Okay! I get it! I don't have control! We can talk this out without violence! Please!" Oswald's mind reeled with a mass of emotions from anger, to fear, and finally confusion. This chosen tactic was not anything in the scope of what Oswald predicted may happen if Jim had caught him sneaking out, and what was more flabbergasting to Oswald was Jim's words of concern. Why did Jim care? Oswald supposed that his alarm must stem from fear for himself and Barbara, but something in the back of his mind niggled at the concept that Jim wasn't the type to let fear rule him especially not to this extreme.

"This isn't violence," Jim pointed out, his hand landing hard and with unerring accuracy, not so much as loosening his hold on the other man. "And talking to you hasn't worked so far. I'm sure you were planning on sneaking out as soon as you realized I was serious about you staying here."

Oswald let out a small whimper at Jim's declaration becoming rather desperate in the fact that no matter how he bucked, the other man's hand found its target. The loss of control was probably the worst aspect leaving Oswald feeling helpless to the whims of detective Gordon's resolve. Jim had been right of course, and this fact had Oswald hesitate a moment before the onslaught of the continued stinging had him frantically assessing what he could say to get out of his current predicament, "You're right! I… I was planning on sneaking out, and I'm sorry! I really should have spoken to you on the importance of this meeting!"

"There's a lot more you should have spoken to me about," Jim said, his voice still serious. "Even now, there are things you're hiding... things you're not telling me. You're still trying to manipulate me." He started bringing his hand down a little harder and faster.

How could a punishment meant for children have such an affect Oswald absently wondered as he tried to hold back any further conversation in lieu of the fact he was almost more afraid of what Jim would do if he did know the full truth. Although, the faster Jim's hand descended, the harder it was for Oswald to think of anything outside of getting the man to stop swatting him, and so Oswald sputtered out much to his own chagrin, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know! Just please stop!"

"I think you can talk just as well like this." Especially since Jim suspected that Oswald wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to keep on lying. He said as much to the other man. "I suspect you'll be more honest."

It was maddening to be trapped like this, and Oswald let out an inarticulate scream as the sting became unbearable without any form of relief in sight. He had to cave he realized or Jim was just going to keep applying this unrelenting torture. "I'm supposed to meet Maroni to pull off a robbery! I had an inside man, and doing this job will get me closer to Maroni! Isn't that what we both want?"

"I think what you and I want are very different things," Jim said. "You're furthering your own agenda. Why?" He paused, but only so that he could start drawing Oswald's pants down.

Oswald tensed feeling the other man pulling at his pants. His head spun around anxiously as he blurted out in a panic, "No!" He was reeling at Jim's words, and the divestment of his clothing served to make him blush more fiercely than moments ago he thought was possible. The skin there he could see was already a deep shade of pink which only served to humiliate him further. Oswald was tired of dancing around the truth with the man as it seemed the detective could read his intent clearly. Responding in quick bursts, Oswald tried to get out what he believed Jim was really after, "Yes! I wasn't being entirely truthful with you… of course I was furthering my own agenda! I… I'm tired of being a lackey, and I saw Maroni as a way of moving up through the ranks, so I could get Fish back for what she's done to me… My plans were solid, but you! You are ruining them with your intrusiveness! I picked you because I thought you were a good man Jim!" Realizing at that moment he may have given the man a little more information than he intended with that last sentence, Oswald moaned pitifully, "Please stop! I promise I won't try to leave again without permission!"

Barbara's voice now cut through the dark in alarm having been awoken by the noise, "Jim? What's going on?" She stumbled wearily in to the living room stopping in her tracks as her mind pieced the scene in front of her together.

Oswald for his part ducked his head in embarrassment silently cursing himself that he had not been quiet enough not to wake Barbara.

Jim didn't actually release Oswald, even though he hadn't been planning to wake Barbara up. "Barbara... you should go back to bed," he said. He couldn't really figure out how to explain this, since it had been a spur-of-the-moment action.

Oswald sensing Jim's hesitation reacted, "Barbara! Help me! Talk some sense into him! He's gone insane!"

Barbara blinked unsure how to react now, "Jim? Are you... are you really spanking him?" It was a rhetorical question she knew, but she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around what she was seeing.

"Can we talk about this later?" Jim was sure he could justify himself to Barbara, but he didn't want to reveal his thoughts to Oswald. He might be reluctant to do any lasting harm to the other man, but he was pretty certain that if he let Oswald know that, he'd be dealing with a lot more than this.

Oswald countered quickly to his only chance at getting out of his current situation, "No! Barbara please don't leave me alone with him!"

Barbara's eyes went back and forth between the two men her brow furrowed in confusion before she decided it was best to leave and let Jim sort out whatever was happening. Barbara, unfortunately for Oswald, trusted Jim completely giving him a short nod, "Okay. I'll be in the bedroom."

She turned to leave and Oswald called out her name in desperation, but Barbara didn't answer his plea leaving him once more with Jim. He visibly gulped turning back to Jim more afraid than ever that he would continue his onslaught of vicious slaps to his already very sore rear, "Please Jim! You've made your point, I swear I won't lie to you, you have my full attention!"

"This isn't just about lying to me," Jim said, but didn't bother covering what he knew Oswald was already aware of. Lifting his hand, he began swatting Oswald's bare backside, though he kept the swats a little bit lighter than the ones he'd already been dishing out.

Oswald's heart sank at Jim's words, and he visibly jerked as the spanking continued now. The momentary break had allowed a reprieve, but fresh pain caused his tolerance to go out the window as a steady stream of "Ow, ow, ow!" escaped Oswald's lips.

Oswald didn't want to cry, but as he thought of the way Barbara had looked at him before abandoning him to his fate and the position he was in currently as he looked back to see Jim's stern expression while the man's hand now turned his bottom cherry red, Oswald's emotions overloaded and the standing tears that had thus far glazed over his eyes now spilled down his cheeks as he quietly took pity on himself.

Jim started speaking as he continued swatting, not even slowing his rhythm. "You can't sneak out. The main reason you're here is for your protection; I didn't lie when I told your mother that. I also had a fairly good idea you intended to sneak out anyway."

Oswald practically wailed his frustration now, "I don't need your protection! Please! I can't take any more!" Unable to help himself any longer Oswald began to sob feeling utterly defeated by the man.

Jim's hand slowed to a stop, and he rested it gently on the other man's back. "You're not doing that good a job of protecting yourself," he pointed out. "It went far enough for Fish to order your execution. If it gets that far again, you won't get another chance. The next person will be someone certain to put a bullet in you."

Sniffling and trying to catch his breath, Oswald warbled out, "Why do you care if I live or die?" It was the question that had Oswald's gut churning throughout this whole episode. Any other person that would have dared to do this to him would have suffered his wrath and hatred, but Jim was different. Oswald didn't hate him as much as he wanted to because he knew deep down that even though this experience was one of the worst he'd ever had, Jim didn't truly mean him harm and in fact was truly trying to keep him safe albeit in a manner Oswald would rather do without.

"Because I think you could be a good person." With a lot of help and guidance, maybe. Jim knew that Oswald had probably done a lot of bad things since coming back to Gotham. He also knew that he couldn't turn his back on Oswald and expect the other man not to try and knife him. Just because the potential was there didn't mean anything was going to change immediately.

Jim's words echoed in Oswald's mind. He hadn't felt like a good person in a long time, and for Jim to state he thought it was possible gave him some small hope that he actually could. Oswald looked back now with red-rimmed eyes to ascertain whether or not Jim was actually serious before timidly questioning, "Do... do you really think so?"

"I do," Jim answered, firmly and without hesitation. "Do I think it's going to be easy? No. But I think that, with help and guidance, it's possible for you to get there. Which is why I doubt this spanking is going to be the last one."

Oswald thought to himself that he was pretty damn sure it was going to be the last one if he could help it!

Jim's words laid heavily on him as he wanted the other man's approval, but what Jim wanted and what Oswald wanted were at opposite ends of the spectrum. He had a feeling that Jim's new commitment to keep him 'safe' would definitely not coincide with his aspirations of becoming Falcone's replacement.

Wiping the tears from his face Oswald responded, "It means a lot coming from you that you think well of me. I'll do my best not to disappoint you... but if we're going to keep working together, I'm going to have to go to this meet up tonight you do realize that right?" Oswald's body had tensed waiting to hear how Jim would respond because not going was going to cut off a lot of options for him, and after this recent bit of incentive, Oswald wasn't willing to try to take off any time soon.

"I don't think going to the meet is a good idea," Jim said. "I think you're pushing things too far." And if he was going to help Oswald be a good person, he needed to do that without the other man being under the influence of people like Marconi and Fish.

Oswald sucked in his frustrations with a deep breath. If this conversation had went this way previous to Jim yanking Oswald over his lap, Oswald imagined his temper would have boiled over, but he was feeling quite subdued currently and all the fight he would have had fled due to his current position, Instead, Oswald stated carefully, "No need to be so hasty… if you let me up, I think we can talk about this whole thing rationally."

"We are talking about this rationally," Jim said. "You aren't going. I believe you can be a good man eventually, but not when you're being exposed to people like Maroni and Fish."

Oswald realized then that there would be no convincing Jim to let him go to see Maroni, and he would have to relent in this way. He knew Maroni would require an appearance in some fashion, and standing him up was out of the question. Oswald relayed his dilemma to Jim, "Okay… I won't go, but I have to at least touch base with Maroni, or I'll be seen in a very bad light. I don't think I need to tell you how poorly that could reflect on me." Oswald was sure even calling Maroni would likely not go over well, but it would at least give him the opportunity to contact him without risk of harm later when Jim didn't have such an eagle's eye on him.

"I don't want you contacting him without me there," Jim said. "You can use my phone while I'm standing here, but any further attempts to contact him without my authorization will get you spanked again." His tone was clear and no-nonsense.

Frowning at the mention of another spanking Oswald gave a small nod of acknowledgement, "I won't," hoping to be done with the spanking and get off the other man's lap he groaned, "We can call him now and be done with it." It felt like defeat to give in to Jim's demands so readily, but at the moment, Oswald felt like he had very little choice other than to obey the other man's wishes if he ever wanted to remove himself from his current plight.

The thought of losing leverage with Maroni was still upsetting; since meddling with these people he'd been beaten severely, had his leg broken irreparably, had his face placed on a meat slicer, and he had been and still was actively trying to be murdered. Not to mention that was just within the past couple months… this lifestyle he had to admit to himself would likely be his undoing in the end, but the fact Jim was pushing his buttons and forcing his hand brewed a deep seeded anger within him. Oswald wasn't a man to be told what to do, and he wouldn't be cowed so easily. The first chance he was capable, Oswald would show Jim who had the upper hand.

"You can call now. In here. After you've had something to eat," Jim said, aware that the plate of food left for Oswald was still untouched. He patted the man's back gently, almost unaware he was doing so, before replacing Oswald's clothing and then helping him to his feet.

Oswald's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he was helped up; the dichotomy of pain and caring left him perplexed emotionally. His anger subsided slightly under the sudden pang of registered hunger and Jim's attempt to care for him in this way. He hadn't eaten in quite some time, and that spaghetti was sounding rather good right about now even though his mind was still a torrent of mixed thoughts on what he needed to do next.

He choked out a muttered disdainful thanks and moved sorely over to the table glad to be under his own control again. He watched Jim warily as the man moved into the kitchen pulling out the plate and placing it in the microwave. His stomach was still doing flip flops at the contemplation on how to word what he would say to Maroni to appease Jim but leave an opening to continue dialogue at a later date.

Setting the microwave to heat up the food, Jim decided, after a moment's consideration, to pour Oswald out a glass of water. He set it in front of the other man and then, once the food was warmed up, he put the plate in front of Oswald, too, along with some cutlery

Oswald briefly imagined taking the fork and jabbing the other man in the leg with it and making a run for it, but the thought was fleeting at the likelihood Jim would evade and overpower him being a trained policeman and all. No, Oswald wasn't about to go down that road, too many variables with bad consequences. Instead, Oswald lowered his eyes to his plate and grumbled, "Well, I guess at least you feed your prisoners decently."

"If you were a prisoner, you wouldn't be staying here in my apartment," Jim said. "I meant what I said to you." But he still had no intention of turning his back on Oswald. Or giving the other man the opportunity to escape.

Oswald sighed feeling rather ragged from the day's events. Why did Jim want to help him? He couldn't understand what Jim could gain from it, and the thought left him feeling wary and curious.

Oswald used the time to eat to reflect on what he was going to say to Maroni, and before he knew it the food was gone. He made a mental note to compliment Barbara on her cooking. He looked to Jim expectantly now having decided he was ready, "Alright; let's call him," Oswald announced a hint of annoyance tinting his voice. He was going to do what Jim asked, but that didn't mean he had to pretend he liked it.

Jim nodded and took the empty plate and glass to put them in the sink, before he picked up his phone and passed it over to Oswald. "You know what I expect you to say." He didn't add, 'And what I don't expect you to say,' but it did hang in the air.

Simply smiling tightly, Oswald took the phone, "Of course," he stated before dialing Maroni's number. The phone rang five times before one of Maroni's lackeys picked up and Oswald stated he needed to speak with the Don all the while fixing Jim with a smug smile.

"Where the he'll are ya?" Maroni's voice rang through the receiver with obvious irritation.

Oswald smiled devilishly, "Oh, I'm hanging out with my buddy, detective Gordon here on the corner of 26th and 8th. You know that fancy brownstone on the corner?" Oswald had rose from his seat by now in case Jim got any funny ideas. "Yeah, that one. Apartment 33F... I'm calling you, you see because Jim thinks meeting with you is a bad call, and I tried to tell him you wouldn't likely agree, so I called you to talk some sense into him." Oswald's smile widened as he thrust the phone towards Jim and stated almost cheerfully, "Here; it's for you."

Jim knew he should have expected something like this, especially given the look Oswald had given him while making the call. He fixed Oswald with a hard, almost warning stare as he took the phone from the other man. Two could play at that game. He spoke evenly into the phone. "Oswald has found employment elsewhere, but he'd rather I was the one to tell you he's no longer going to be working with you."

Oswald visibly blanched at Jim's statement but kept his mouth shut letting the scene play out.

Maroni let out a humorless laugh, "Is that so? Well, that is unfortunate; but we do kind of have plans, and I don't like wasting my time getting all dressed up to go out and all... you can understand that can't ya? I'll tell you what, I'm gonna send a friend by to pick him up, and after our little get together, we'll see how he feels about other employment opportunities."

"While I'm sure your plans are noble and law-abiding," Jim said, rather pointedly, "I'm going to have to decline the offer." His tone of voice was calm, but somehow still managed to hold a hint of suggestion that he could still make Maroni's life difficult, even if prison was out of the question right now.

All the humor dropped out of Maroni's voice, "Excuse me? I don't think you quite understand me friend, if you know what's good for ya you'll have the little gimp on the front steps of your apartment by the time his ride pulls up, or we might have to have a serious discussion you and I. Capiche?"

Jim could have continued, goading Maroni into further conversation, but he decided against it. Since he didn't think he needed to add anything to what he'd said already, he hung up without another word.

Oswald tried to hide his glee of one-upping Jim by placing a look of sincerity on his face, "I tried to tell you that there just is no reasoning with the man," backing away towards the door, Oswald added, "I should probably be going now; we don't want to upset Maroni further."

Jim frowned, but didn't say a word, realizing he was going to have to go about this a different way. If he wanted to stop Oswald, he was clearly going to have to do so in a much more subtle way... and an idea was already forming inside his mind.

Seeing Jim had nothing to say, Oswald gave him a small smile and a wave as he opened the door, "Don't wait up," he said almost casually moving through the door and swiftly hobbling to the elevator to get downstairs; a small thrill of fear still lingered at what Jim might do as he'd left. Although, once in the elevator, he breathed a sigh of relief being out of arm's length of the brutish detective.

He frowned rubbing fiercely at his bottom which still radiated the tingling reminder of his and Jim's most recent painful encounter. Oswald swelled with anger at the thought of what Jim had done to him, but he couldn't help thinking over the event and what he'd divulged to Jim under duress. The words 'I know you can be a good person,' weighed on him as he trudged towards the entrance of the brownstone, and Oswald frowned suddenly feeling a pang of guilt knowing what he was about to do, but he quickly pushed it out of his mind as he exited seeing the familiar Cadillac of one of Maroni's men pulling up. He smiled waving at the car as it pulled up and gingerly climbed inside.


	4. Full Circle

Chapter 4

Full Circle

As Oswald left, Jim didn't waste any time. He left the apartment and headed for the stairs, sending a quick text to Barbara to let her know where he was going. He reached outside in time to see Oswald getting into the Cadillac, but he hung back so neither would notice him long enough to get into his own vehicle.

The trick to a good tail was to make sure it wasn't too obvious and Jim was very careful not to make it look like he was following by keeping enough space between the two cars.

Oswald's car sped down to the other side of the city heading towards the casino. Maroni was waiting impatiently when the two arrived. Sheepishly, Oswald slid out of the car holding his hands up in supplication, "I, I'm sorry to keep you waiting Don Maroni! Detective Gordon needed a little convincing to let me leave."

Maroni pointed a finger at him, "I thought you was going to try to bail out on our little venture... That made me a little unhappy," at that moment, one of Maroni's thugs landed a quick jab to Oswald's side sending the other man to crumple to the ground. Maroni continued, "Don't disappoint me."

Even keeping his distance from the other car, Jim didn't miss Oswald crumpling to the ground. A split second later, he had his cell phone out and was making an anonymous call to provide a tip-off about action happening at the casino.

Oswald had alerted his inside man well before they had arrived using Maroni's lackey's phone, so the heist was well in motion by the time the sirens could be heard in the distance, and Maroni and his men started scattering. Even though they could likely pay off the police, not knowing if this particular police officer was on the take or not could be a costly endeavor to have to dig out of and not worth the overall hassle.

The handoff was a disarray, but it was made before everyone dispersed like roaches when the lights are turned on. In the confusion, Oswald's ride sped off without him, and when he tried to get into one of the cars that were left he was met with having the doors slammed in his face before he could limp to them, and they too drove off with screeching tires leaving Oswald behind.

Hearing the sirens closing in, Oswald ran as quickly as his disability allowed around the corner and into an alleyway trying to get away from the encroaching police cars. His heart thumped violently in his chest from his fear of getting arrested and the physical exertion from running. He couldn't be caught out here like this!

Jim had been casing the casino after calling in the tip, so he saw when Maroni and his goons fled the scene, leaving Oswald to try and escape on his own. Shaking his head, Jim pulled up alongside the other man and reached across to open the door. "Get in."

Oswald froze in his tracks hesitating momentarily as he eyed Jim cautiously knowing that the other man would likely be none too pleased with him, but the sound of closing in sirens was enough to have Oswald decide he'd rather take his chances with Jim over the prospect of getting arrested and most likely killed by Fish like a sitting duck.

He jumped in the car turning to face Jim as they sped through the alleyway and back on to the streets. He cleared his throat to try and dislodge the uncomfortable tightening there as he stated, "I appreciate you not leaving me back there." Oswald didn't quite understand why, but being next to Jim now had him feeling a level of shame making Oswald break away eye contact to stare at the floor.

Jim kept his eyes on the road ahead of him as he drove, even as he replied to Oswald's comment. "I'm not going to leave you there where you could get arrested. I told you the truth. Getting arrested isn't going to help you change."

Oswald gulped thinking back on their previous conversation before he'd left the brownstone. The glare Jim had given him promised retribution as he'd self-assuredly waved goodbye with all intensions of never getting within arm's length of the other man again. He studied Jim now not quite sure what to say, but knowing he had to say something, "You know I didn't have a choice right? If I didn't go, Maroni would have killed us both along with Barbara… he got what he came for though, so that may put him in a better mood."

Oswald also thought that it proved to Maroni he was at least someone useful although having the fuzz show up while the heist was going down likely didn't reflect well on his 'sure thing' spiel he'd given the don prior to the job. He'd worry about that later though. The fact that they got the score at all should appease Maroni enough not to want his head on a pike.

"I think you weren't even prepared to try," Jim said. "You had every intention of going on this heist. I saw the look you gave me when you gave me the phone." He finally pulled up outside his apartment after making sure there weren't any pursuers.

Swallowing hard, Oswald nodded, "Well, I can see how it may have looked as if I planned to go on this outing, but I assure you that it really was in both of our best interests regardless. I will admit that I wasn't exactly displeased to be leaving your company at that point after all you put me through, but I think we can both move past this incident and look towards a more prosperous future… working together." Oswald had to concede to himself that he was getting rather worried the closer the two got to the apartment as his rear end was still sore from the previous bout the two had shared, and Jim had threatened a repeat of the same if circumstances warranted, and Oswald planned to do his best to assure Jim his motives were necessary.

Jim didn't concern himself with responding to Oswald's comment. He knew the other man had played him deliberately and nothing Oswald could say would convince him otherwise. He wasn't too fond of the idea of repeating the spanking he'd given Oswald a short while ago, but it was quickly proving to be necessary that he step in and keep his word when it came to the consequences.

Parking the car outside the apartment, Jim got out and then stepped round to open Oswald's door. "Come on. We're going inside."

Going inside was the last place Oswald wanted to go with Jim, but from the severity of the glare Jim was fixing him with, Oswald knew he had better comply without resistance if he was going to have a chance at talking Jim down from any rash actions.

Oswald timidly climbed out of the car moving towards the elevator, "I think I'll retire to my room for the remainder of the morning... I'm sure you're quite exhausted as well." It was true, Oswald was exhausted, but he was far from tired. His adrenaline was pumping and his heart fluttered as a wash of numbness settled over him. He was quite fearful of what the near future was likely to bring.

"You can go to your room once we've finished talking," Jim said, once they were in the elevator and there was less room for Oswald to try and bolt... not that he would get very far anyway. Even so, he made sure he was positioned between Oswald and the doors... just in case. He really didn't feel like wrestling with the other man.

"Can't we talk tomorrow?" Oswald asked rather feebly, "This day has been quite taxing, and I doubt that I'll be much of a conversationalist at the moment." Oswald was pushing for more time in an attempt to calm Jim down and give himself a chance to regroup his own thoughts.

Jim shook his head. "We're going to talk tonight," he stated firmly. "Besides, I'm not sure there's much you can say that would change anything." Or anything that he would believe.

Oswald visibly shuddered his hands absently reaching back to cover his ass as if he'd be able to deter Jim from just snatching him up and going to work as the man had earlier that evening. Knowing exactly where this was going, Oswald tried to make Jim see reason, "You're right! I… I can't change anything, but please hear me out! What I did could have been approached much differently… I know that now! It was an error of judgment on my part, but I was afraid your stubbornness was going to get us all killed… I… I'm not used to relying on anyone else, and I made a rash assessment of the situation out of fear. I should have consulted you further… I realize that now, and I can swear to you that such a foolish action won't be made on my part again."

Jim snorted softly, well aware that Oswald would say anything to save his skin... or his butt, in this case. "Maybe you even think you mean that right now," he said. "But I warned you what would happen again if it was necessary." When the elevator doors opened, he wasted no time in dropping his hand to Oswald's shoulder and guiding the other man out and to the apartment.

Oswald's breathing became rapid as he shouted in earnest, "Wait! Just... just give me a chance to make it up to you! There really is no need to result to violence!"

Small beads of perspiration dotted his forehead as Oswald was led once more back in to Jim's apartment; deep down he was well aware Jim had all intentions of following through because once the man settled on a course of action, he was like a locomotive, there was no stopping him.

Jim moved Oswald quickly through the apartment, where his shouting wouldn't attract as much attention. "I'm not expecting you to make it up to me. When I told you not to meet Maroni that was as much for your protection as anything else."

Oswald was running out of ways to counter Jim's responses, so he lashed out in anger at the futile position he felt he was left in, "Well I NEVER asked for your protection; I can take care of myself!"

Jim led Oswald back to the living room. "You can't take care of yourself," he pointed out. "More than once, your manipulations have gotten you hurt. And badly hurt."

Oswald didn't like this line of thinking; it made his anger fade as he thought about how many times he'd almost been killed or had been given quite a beating. After such events, he had reminded himself it was for a bigger win when the game played itself out.

Having been brought back to the couch where it had all started last time they'd done this dance, Oswald began to panic spinning about to face Jim and placing his hands out in front of himself in a gesture of keeping distance between the two, "I know you're angry with me, and I'm truly sorry for the way I acted towards you. Please, can't we just start over with an understanding that I will be sure to run any further notions I have by you before acting?"

Jim paused and made eye contact with Oswald. "I'm not angry with you," he stated. "But you are going to stop manipulating me. And you are going to stop putting yourself in danger. Each and every time either of those happen, this will too." Deciding he wasn't prepared to argue with Oswald (it was late and he was tired), he decided to just get it over with and sat down on the couch, pulling Oswald across his lap.

Oswald let out a choked whimper as he found himself once more over Jim's lap. His stomach was twisting in knots, and he wanted to scream and fight, but Oswald knew to do so would only make this whole thing that much worse to endure. He wanted to cry already, and Jim hadn't even begun to strike him. His voice broke as he pleaded, "Please don't do this to me! I'm still so sore... I don't think I can take anymore!"

Jim didn't actually intend to spank too hard or too long - just enough to prove that he was serious about this. "I told you this would happen again when it needed to." Deciding not to bare the other man (Oswald was probably sore enough that it wouldn't make a difference), Jim brought his hand down in a firm swat that was stinging rather than really hard... enough to make an impression, but not unbearably so

Jim's steel hand making contact and his words were affirmation enough to Oswald that he wasn't going to get out of the consequences Jim had laid out previously. Even though Jim was taking it easy on him comparatively, the fact that Oswald was still quite tender made it sting just as badly as he'd originally remembered.

Oswald hissed as he involuntarily jerked about every time Jim's palm made contact. The anticipation of the next blow was almost as bad as the feeling left behind in its wake. He was ashamed to hear his own voice already calling out in rhythm to the tempo of delivered swats. Inwardly he had hoped to hold out at least for a little while, but Oswald's pain threshold was already abysmally low, and that mixed with the torrent of feelings he was experiencing had him mewling, "No, no, no, please have mercy on me Mr. Gordon! I'm sorry, believe me I am! Just tell me what you want from me, and I'll do it!"

"It's simple, Oswald. I want you to not fight me. Or try to manipulate me. Or do anything that proves I'm wrong about you having the capacity to be a good person." All of those were probably tall orders, but they were still doable. Jim just had to resolve to keep stepping in, until Oswald could manage on his own.

Oswald wailed desperately, "It… I… yes, of course! I can do that! I will! Believe me I will!" Oswald didn't know if he believed himself, but he was more than certain he was willing to agree with whatever Jim's stipulations were to get him out of getting spanked any longer.

Jim just shook his head. "I'm not expecting that to happen straight away, or for there to be no slip-ups... but that's what I'll eventually expect from you." He had no doubts that Oswald was saying anything he could to stop the spanking.

Nodding vigorously, Oswald made his best efforts to show he was on board, "I...I won't disappoint you sir!" The words that tumbled out of his mouth sickened Oswald, but it didn't exactly shock him that he was so agreeable, and he supposed that was what sickened him most.

Maybe, in the heat of the moment, Oswald really meant it... but Jim didn't think that promise would last. He was sure that trying to help Oswald do the right thing would become a full time job. In either case, he finished up with a final few swats, before resting his hand on the other man's back. "I don't expect you to be perfect, but I expect you to be as good as I'm sure you can be."

Oswald trembled taking in big intakes of air as he attempted to regain control of himself. Realizing Jim had finally stopped slapping him, Oswald grimaced at the remaining tenderness that radiated from his posterior. He could tell between this one and the last one, it was going to be a day or so before he'd be sitting comfortably.

He'd managed not to cry, and that was a small victory, but he still felt as if he were close to tears even though the spanking had concluded. Jim wanted this badly to set him on a better course, and the sentiment wasn't lost on Oswald. Being a person who was always seen as a bit odd and not overly liked, the fact Jim wanted him to be a better person and that Jim was a better person worth looking up to was inspiring.

Oswald turned back to stare at the other man searching for some falsehood lying there, but he didn't see anything but sincerity staring back at him. Oswald blinked, and the tears he'd been holding back fell, as he nodded his voice warbling, "I'll... I'll do my best," feeling embarrassed at the show of emotions, Oswald ducked his head and weakly added, "Can I get up now?"

Jim nodded, moving his hand from Oswald's back. "I know you're tired, but do you want to have something to drink before you go to bed?" He actually wasn't sure how to leave things after this, but he was unwilling to just ignore Oswald, feeling a lot of responsibility towards the other man.

Sniffing, Oswald wiped at his face before sliding back off Jim's lap to the ground. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Jim and merely nodded affirmation as he really was quite thirsty now, and having the other man leave would give him a moment to collect himself.

"All right." Jim moved off the couch and through to the kitchen. He poured out a glass of water, reflecting that he needed to check what kind of things Oswald liked to eat and drink, and then brought the glass back through to the living room.

After Jim had left, Oswald shakily slid carefully onto the sofa only glancing up when Jim had arrived with the water. He took the cup gingerly whispering a hoarse, "Thank you," before sipping the drink and putting all his focus on the cup. He ran unsteady hands up and down the glass now feeling quite awkward after the fact. Jim must think him quite less of a man he thought bitterly a slight frown working its way onto his face now.

Although he wasn't sure if it would be accepted, Jim reached out and placed a hand on Oswald's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Do you want to tell me how you're feeling?" He was certain he could guess at some of it, at least, but he wanted to give Oswald an opportunity to talk.

Oswald jumped slightly shoulders rising and tensing defensively upon contact of Jim's hand, but realizing it was meant to be comforting, Oswald relaxed a bit as their eyes met. He still looked afraid and uncertain as he opened his mouth to speak before closing it once more gulping down the rising lump in his throat. He felt lost and afraid, not of Jim, but of the direction Jim was pushing him in and whether or not he was up to walking the path Jim thought he was capable of. His chest felt heavy and he lost eye contact again answering almost inaudibly, "I feel… numb."

Jim nodded, not all that surprised by the response. "I'd guess that you've never had someone step in and give you consequences for your actions before." He couldn't imagine Oswald's mother had ever been strict with him... and Fish and Maroni would have hurt him in much worse ways.

Oswald was offended slightly to be told that he needed someone to step in and give him consequences as if he'd never suffered. His nose crinkled as he responded curtly, "I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing and well aware of the risks."

"And yet you've managed to get yourself badly hurt... and apart from your mother, is there anyone who really cares about you?" Jim asked.

Oswald's mouth tightened into a small line; he really couldn't think of anyone outside his mother that actually really liked him for more than what he could do for them let alone cared about him. The tight line quivered slightly as Oswald thought on this as he often tried to avoid this line of thinking replacing them with thoughts on how when he finally made it big all his past ridicule would be far beneath him. People would worship him, but they would never truly care about him. He avoided the question responding flippantly, "I've made mistakes in the past, but I'm a survivor."

Jim knew full well that Oswald was avoiding the questions. "I can tell you're a survivor, and that's where a lot of your actions come from. I care about you as a person. I know you can do better than your actions to date have shown. I tried to stop you talking to Maroni because I know he, and Fish, and everyone like them are dangerous and by manipulating them, you're playing with fire."

Jim was right of course, Oswald realized the further down the rabbit hole he went the higher the stakes became. It was terrifying and exciting. Above all, these games he played were how he proved his worth to himself. He had ambition after all, and most of those thugs couldn't even begin to touch on the brilliance of the plans he had made and enacted... even if they all hadn't panned out like he'd hoped. Jim was supposed to be his pawn not his savior. Oswald fixed Jim with a curious stare. The fact Jim admitted to care about him and was concerned for his safety was both touching and bewildering. He had brought this man nothing but trouble, and yet he still wanted to help him. He asked doubtfully, "…And what do you expect me to do Jim Gordon? I have nothing else going for me… I'm a dead man walking after all."

"I told you what I expect you to do," Jim said. "I don't expect change will come easy, but that's what the consequences are for. Working against the law and playing Fish and Maroni off each other is just going to end up with you getting hurt. Or someone putting a bullet in your head, because they're not going to make the mistake of someone sparing you like I did."

Oswald didn't like the insinuation of consequences carried out by Jim for decisions he wanted to make, but he knew better than to mention as much. Instead he just sighed his discontent and nodded for Jim's benefit as arguing with the man his points Oswald was more than sure would earn the man's ire. "I'm very clear on what I need to do," Oswald stated tiredly even though he didn't disclose that what he felt he needed to do and what Jim felt he needed to do were very different. He rose stiffly, "If you don't mind, I'm pretty drained, and I'm sure you are as well. Can we continue this conversation tomorrow?" Oswald knew better than to challenge Jim by trying to leave any time soon, and getting some rest would lend to a clearer perspective which he needed sorely.

Jim nodded, standing as well. "If you wake up before I do, you can help yourself to breakfast... and make a list of what you like to eat and drink, so that Barbara and I know for meals." He was tired himself and had to stifle a yawn.

Oswald smiled meekly, "I think I'll skip breakfast since it's almost four in the morning… but maybe lunch." He turned to move down the hall and added, "I'll make that list… thank you." Oswald shuffled down the hall his mind still whirring about the possibilities of tomorrow. Stepping back into his room, he closed the door moving over to the nicely made bed to tear the covers back and collapse into the soft mattress. Oswald let go of all thought for the moment; he had a feeling there would be plenty of time for contemplation after a bit of shut eye.


	5. Settling In

Chapter 5

Settling In

Jim sighed quietly to himself, not sure if he was doing the right thing... but at least he was doing something. He walked through to the bedroom, trying not to wake Barbara up as he undressed and slid into bed next to her.

Barbara stirred her eyes fluttering open as she reached out to cup Jim to her. She mumbled still quite sleepy, "I must have passed out... Is everything okay? It's really late?"

Jim slid his arms around Barbara. "Everything's fine," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I woke you... Go back to sleep. I'll tell you what happened when we get up."

She yawned running her hand up the arm embracing her and squeezing it tightly to her as she mumbled softly, "Sounds good..." Once wrapped safely in Jim's arms, Barbara pleasantly drifted back to sleep.

Oswald woke a few hours later blinking away sleep and having to assess where he was momentarily before yesterday came flooding back and he groaned rising to sit on the bed only to frown feeling the reminder of last night still tingling like a phantom sting not only to his bottom but to his pride. It was not a pleasant reminder.

He sighed pulling himself out of bed and moving to the dresser where his bag packed by his mother lay. Grabbing all the hygienic essentials he needed and a change of clothes, he moved slowly across the hall to the bathroom to take a long shower.

Barbara was already moving about the house doing small chores and brewing a pot of coffee for Jim.

Despite having been up much later than he normally stayed awake, Jim came to earlier than he would have thought. He got out of bed and went through to the kitchen, planning to speak to Barbara about what had happened with Oswald in the early hours of the morning.

Hearing Jim come into the kitchen, she turned a bright smile on him, "Well you're up earlier than I expected. I'm glad you didn't have to go to work today. The paper is on the table, why don't you take a seat, and I'll bring you some coffee."

Jim smiled as he took a seat, watching Barbara instead of picking up the paper. "I'm sorry I woke you up last night," he said, referring to both times.

Barbara waved him off, "You know you don't have to worry about that," pouring herself a cup of coffee as well, she brought it to the table to join Jim. Looking at Jim with concern, she inquired, "So… what exactly was all that about last night?" She was unaware of the second instance, but having walked in on her fiancé spanking Oswald was no small amount of shock that she definitely wanted to hear the story behind.

Jim reached out to pick up his coffee and drink some, the caffeine helping to give him energy. "I caught him trying to sneak out, and I realized I couldn't just let that go. But I wasn't prepared to do something that would cause him lasting harm. Or end up with him cut and bruised... needing to go to the hospital." He set the cup down. "I know it's going to take a lot of time... but I think he has a lot of potential to be a good person and do the right thing."

Barbara took it all in giving a nod of acquiescence, "I don't know Oswald, but from what I have seen of him, he seems… a little misguided. I did kind of push you in this direction to take Oswald in, and even though I didn't think you'd have to go to such extremes, if you think doing so will help him get on the right track, I won't question your methods."

She took a pause to sip on her coffee thinking on the matter a little more before responding further, "I think he needs a friend Jim, if you're going to get through to him, I think you need to show him there is something worth changing for."

Jim nodded, taking his time to think over his response before speaking. "I've told him I believe in him. I don't intend to just be harsh all the time. Change has to come gradually... but I know it won't come at all if I don't believe it's possible."

Barbara smiled lovingly at Jim reaching out to touch his cheek affectionately, "The size of your heart never ceases to amaze me Jim Gordon." Leaning in, she gave him a quick kiss and stood, "I know you've got to be hungry, how about I make you some eggs?"

Jim smiled. "Eggs sound really good," he admitted. "I asked Oswald to make a list of what he likes to eat and drink... I'll drive round to the store later on to pick up some more groceries anyway."

Barbara moved to the kitchen to start pulling out the eggs and pan; she cocked her head to the side listening a moment, "The shower is running, he must be up as well." She glanced back at Jim, "If you'd like, I can take Oswald out to pick up a few items to give you a chance to unwind and give both of you a breather?"

Jim considered the offer before nodding. "That might be for the best. I think I'm already making him feel a bit stifled, and I'm sure we could both do with some space." And he felt it would give Oswald an opportunity to sneak out from what he was sure the other man considered his 'watchful eye'.

Barbara smiled adding, "Besides, this will give me a chance to get to know him a little better to."

Oswald had finished his shower and was just now turning the corner to enter into the main part of the house. He glanced up to see Jim sitting at the table and looked back down again still a bit ruffled from the night before. He made a point as he shuffled forward to say good morning to Barbara only before easing down into the chair furthest from Jim.

Barbara asked if he'd like some coffee and eggs to which he gratefully agreed. She brought a cup of coffee over to set next to him, "Cream or sugar?" she asked, and Oswald smiled up, "Lots ma'am, thank you."

When she had returned with the items, she set them down for him to use and asked, "So, Jim and I have been talking about restocking the pantry since you'll be staying awhile, and I thought it might be nice if you joined me… saying you're up to it?"

Oswald wondered if 'up to it' was concerning what she saw last night, and he blushed slightly at the thought. Of course another minute alone with Jim was considerably less appealing, so he simply gave her a wide grin responding, "That sounds very nice Barbara."

Jim wasn't surprised that Oswald made a point of not saying anything to him. He could have just ignored the other man himself, but he remembered what Barbara had said about Oswald needing him as a friend as well. "How did you sleep?" he asked Oswald

Oswald frowned sipping his coffee as he grunted, "I'd sleep better in my own bed, but for a gilded cage, I suppose well enough."

"It isn't safe for you to stay in your own place," Jim said, trying hard to be patient. "I'm sure it's frustrating for you... but while you're here, you're not going to suffer any permanent damage. You're not going to end up in the hospital." He wasn't sure if the reassurance would help, but he wanted to lay it on the table anyway. Just in case.

Barbara interjected, "Oswald, I know Jim isn't your favorite person at the moment, but please try to see he's only got your best interests at heart."

Oswald wrinkled his nose thinking that Jim didn't have the right to take it upon himself to be his personal protector, but it was a little flattering that he would put forth such a concentrated effort on his behalf even if Oswald didn't want his interference.

He sighed feeling that perhaps civility would get him more in the way of freedom than his current course. Looking back up at Jim, Oswald gave him a small nod, "Of course, you're right Barbara. I apologize for my less than pleasant demeanor detective."

"It's not like I don't understand how you feel," Jim said. "And you don't have to be happy with me. When you're ready to talk about this new situation, we'll sit down and do that. But the one thing I do want you to know is that I'm not going to treat you like Fish... Maroni... the others."

Oswald grimaced speaking softly, "I know you're not like them..." If Jim was, Oswald would already be six feet under he knew. No, Jim was a good man even if he was also a harsh man.

Oswald wasn't ready to talk about this new situation since talking about it meant acknowledging it, and that was something Oswald wasn't prepared to do.

Barbara brought the two men a sizzling plate of eggs setting them down in front of each, and Oswald more than eagerly focused his attention on it to step away from the subject at hand, "Thank you Barbara," he gave her a quick smile before digging in to the food.

Jim began eating as well, smiling at Barbara. "Thank you," he said. "Are you going to join us? Or have you eaten already?" He didn't push Oswald to talk to him, thinking the bit of space might be helpful for both of them.

"I did earlier, you know I don't eat much in the mornings any way." She squeezed his shoulder affectionately giving him a wide smile, "But, I thought I'd make meatloaf and my famous hash brown casserole tonight. Your favorite."

Jim's smile grew and he wrapped an arm around Barbara's waist to hug her to him. "That sounds good," he said, his voice sincere.

She gave a small laugh kissing Jim on top of his head before moving back to the kitchen to let the men finish eating while she made a quick list of groceries to pick up.

Oswald ate in silence glancing up every now and again to watch Jim, and once he was finished, he brought his plate and cup to the sink where Barbara grabbed them from him and quickly washed and stuck them in the strainer.

"Are you ready to go Oswald?" She questioned wiping her hands on a dish towel and hanging it back on the oven door.

Oswald glanced back at Jim smiling at the affirmation that he wasn't going to be a captive like he'd originally wondered, "Sure. I'm ready when you are." He hadn't premeditated on a contingency plan to leave just yet, but outings such as this would definitely provide a good avenue he thought absently.

Jim carried his own plate and utensils over to the sink, washing them so Barbara wouldn't have to. "I'll take care of some work while you're out," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Try to take it easy. I've got my phone on me if you remember anything you might want me to pick up," she kissed him back grabbing the car keys off of the counter and heading towards the door, "Come on Oswald."

Oswald practically chirped, "Coming," as he gave Jim one last glance before following Barbara out.

Jim watched the two of them leave, then stepped through to his office to take care of the paperwork he needed to complete. He was a little worried, but he decided that Barbara would call him if anything happened. And since Oswald seemed to like Barbara, he figured there wouldn't be any problems between them.

Barbara set a brisk pace moving towards the elevator before slowing realizing Oswald was having pains to keep up with her stride. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry; I wasn't trying to be rude."

Oswald smiled back; he decided then he really did like Barbara as she'd been nothing but nice and accommodating to him thus far. Sidling up next to her in the elevator his smile widened as he felt much less constrained, "So, tell me Barbara, what do you do… outside being Jim's lovely fiancée that is?"

She blushed at the compliment responding, "Well, I own an art gallery downtown… in the art district."

Oswald enjoyed culture even if he wasn't raised high society, "Really!" he stated overzealously, "I do so enjoy the arts," as he said this he bobbed his head enthusiastically as if his words had not stated his interest enough.

Barbara's smile widened and she let out a soft giggle, "I see. Would you like to go by sometime?"

Oswald was beaming now genuinely happy to be invited, "I would enjoy that very much. Maybe we could go by your gallery before shopping? If that's alright with you that is… saying you don't have any plans to get to."

Barbara hesitated a moment thinking that she did want to spend more time with Jim before he went back to work, but seeing as it was Saturday, and Jim wasn't due back to the precinct until Monday, she figured a small trip to the art gallery might be a nice diversion for Oswald after all he'd been thru. She nodded her smile brightening as well, "I think that'll be okay; although we can't stay too long or Jim might worry."

Oswald let out a characteristic snort of glee, "Of course not! Wouldn't want to worry Jim." Although at this point, Oswald really could care less if the other man was to become upset and in some ways wanted to upset him just enough to aggravate him but not enough that he'd have cause to do anything about it. Besides, the longer he could keep Barbara out, the longer he could think on what his next move would be. He knew one thing for certain, he had to get back to the cash he had stashed under the floorboards in the back hallway closet in his mother's apartment. He hadn't expected that he'd need to have grabbed it before as he'd intended to slip Jim's grasp rather easily.

The two headed to the art gallery, and before both had realized it, they had been there going on four hours. Oswald was amazed at how much Barbara knew about the pieces in her gallery. He had expected her to be vapid in regards to the actual pieces, but she seemed to flourish with excitement the more the two conversed about them. She knew about the histories of the art, what they were worth (which Oswald definitely took note of) and how they came to be in her possession.

He discovered that she had in fact come from a wealthy upbringing, but she hadn't wanted to be supported like her family had raised her to be. She had struck out on her own wishing to prove herself, but she'd been humiliated and discouraged having to return home once more. Oswald could tell this had bothered her, and he related to that particular loss seeing as he was still, or at least up until yesterday, had been living at home with him mother in hopes of showing her that he was actually quite capable.

Oswald could tell though, unlike his mother, Barbara's parents seemed to be rather cold and uncaring, and this fact drove her to push herself past her previous humiliation using the money set aside for her to open up her art gallery to which she was slowly paying her parents back for, so that she could feel some semblance of freedom from them. She did not however divulge her pill problem to Oswald, although while the two were sitting on a bench talking, he had noted the prescription of valium in her open purse.

Seemingly shocked by the time, Barbara got up suddenly, "Oh my! It's already almost five! We have got to get going Oswald!"

Oswald rose gesturing towards the door with a smile, "Yes. Yes. Let's. We still have shopping to do."

Barbara grimaced taking her phone out to call Jim now feeling bad that they would still be out for about an hour later getting the shopping done. She was surprised he hadn't called only to see that he had called four times in the past two hours. The volume of her phone had been turned down unbeknownst to her on the drive by Oswald as he was definitely in no rush to be interrupted by Jim.

Jim had spent a couple of hours doing paperwork before beginning to grow a little worried about the two. Although he was pretty sure that they were both safe, as the time continued to move past, he couldn't help growing more and more worried, which was why he'd tried calling Barbara repeatedly... at first just to check what time she was due back; and then, when there was no answer, because he was getting more and more worried.

When his phone rang with Barbara's number flashing up, Jim answered immediately. "Are you all right?" he asked, not bothering to hide his worry.

Barbara assured Jim they were fine, "I saw you called, but my phone volume was down. I must have done so and forgot to turn it back up. I'm so sorry to have worried you! We just kind of lost track of time here at the art gallery. I still have to head to the grocery store before coming home. We should be about another hour or so."

"All right." Jim relaxed, relieved to hear from Barbara. "I'm just glad you're both all right. I'll see you soon."

Barbara apologized again before hanging up making her best effort to hurry the rest of the trip along by only picking up the essentials to get back home and start on dinner.

Oswald was slightly annoyed that their outing was being rushed now as he didn't really wish to return to the feeling of imprisonment the flat encompassed. Hanging out with Barbara had been surprisingly nice, and he was in no hurry to have it end. Nonetheless, he did his best not to let his disappointment be noticed.

For her efforts, Barbara was able to get all the necessary shopping done and get back to the brownstone in forty minutes, "We're back!" Barbara called out bursting through the door with several grocery bags in hand while Oswald carrying a couple bags of his own followed much less enthusiastically behind her.

Jim had set out the table for three places and, when the two of them came in, he walked over to Barbara to give her a quick kiss and then took some of the bags so that he could start putting the groceries away. "Did you enjoy the art gallery?" he addressed Oswald trying to draw the other man into a conversation.

Oswald brightened at the subject, "I did in fact. Barbara is quite knowledgeable I found. I could spend all day there," Oswald's smile seemed to widen at the thought. He shuffled over to the kitchen counter laying the bags down for Barbara to put away and moved to the table noting the set places and feeling like contributing offered his help, "Is there anything I can do Barbara?"

Barbara smiled warmly at Jim reciprocating the kiss and moving in to the kitchen to begin preparing food. "Dinner won't be ready for at least an hour guys, so why don't you go relax in the living room."

Oswald shrugged as he moved in the direction of the living room, "Sure."

"I can help you with the groceries," Jim offered. He wouldn't mind spending time with Oswald, but at the same time, he didn't want to abandon Barbara to do all the work herself. With his work, there wasn't much he could do to help her during the week.

Barbara smiled waving him off, "Don't worry; I got a handle on this. Besides, you know cooking is my quiet time. Go ahead and relax." She leaned in to whisper, "Why don't you see if he'll play a game of checkers or chess with you? It'll give you guys a chance to spend time together."

Jim nodded and smiled at Barbara. "Give me a shout if you do need help." He walked through to the living room to join Oswald and smiled at him. "Do you like playing games? Checkers or chess, maybe?"

Oswald wasn't much for chess although he had the mind for it, he didn't have the patience, "Checkers sounds okay, but maybe after dinner we could all play some poker?" Now poker was a game Oswald could get in to using what he considered a much more suitable skillset.

"We could play checkers before dinner and then Barbara could join us for poker," Jim commented. "Maybe watch a movie... if that's something you like doing." It occurred to him that there wasn't much he knew about Oswald and he hoped to change that.

Oswald had not grown up with a TV in his home as his mother found the news quite upsetting and the act of watching TV to be a waste of time. She had encouraged Oswald to read more which made him clever in many ways if not academic. Often bullied as a youth, Oswald kept his nose buried in a book and as such had not gathered much in the way of social skills and felt slightly awkward and uncomfortable in settings that required being a part of communal gatherings.

He couldn't deny that he was very curious about Jim and as much as it made him feel like an irrational victim of Stockholm syndrome, he really did want to be Jim's actual friend. Oswald rubbed his hands together nodding agreement, "I could go for that. I'm not well versed in the cinema, but I'm not averse to watching it either."

"We can look through the movies we have after we've eaten and see if there are any that particularly catch your interest." As he spoke, Jim walked over to the small cupboard, where he and Barbara kept their games, to find checkers.

"A nice relaxing evening in sounds ideal," Oswald's smile widened at the prospect of just hanging out without any expectations. As Jim set up the board, Oswald's mind drifted back to the previous night and the fact as nice as this was, he would still need to get back to Maroni and explain away where he'd disappeared to if he planned to report back to Falcone and eventually get his much sought after revenge against Fish.

Jim had to know he couldn't just sit around the brownstone doing nothing, and neither Jim nor Barbara could keep tabs on him 24/7. Oswald hated the feeling of apprehension that came over him at the notion of Jim catching him, and he decided he would definitely be very careful he had a solid plan in place when he did finally make his move.

Jim finished setting up the board and took a seat, indicating for Oswald to do the same. "Your move," he said, sitting back so as not to crowd the other man. He wasn't sure if he should bring up last night or not and decided to wait and see if Oswald indicated, one way or the other, if he needed to talk.

Oswald smirked sliding the first piece forward, "I get to go first; that may prove to be your undoing detective." As the two moved pieces around the board, Oswald studied the board carefully before each move tentatively placing his pieces where Jim seemed to move with sure and direct actions a testament to how each tended to approach the world as a whole.

Jim focused a lot of his attention on the board, but also on Oswald and reading the other man. He found himself caught up in the game and concentrating on it, not paying attention to what was going on around them. He expected Barbara would come in and tell them when dinner was ready anyway.

Jim had much to Oswald's chagrin won the first round and Oswald had wanted to immediately play a second game hating to lose. They had nearly finished their second game when Barbara called out to them, "Alright guys, dinner is ready!" Oswald clucked his tongue in dissatisfaction. He wanted to finish the game they'd started feeling victory was his within the next few moves, "Just one moment Barbara! We're near a conclusion of the game!" As a second thought that he hadn't considered Jim's thoughts on the matter, his bright eyes turned up to meet Jim's as Oswald gave him a sheepish grin, "Of course saying you don't mind finishing the game before adjourning to dinner that is."

"We can always finish after dinner," Jim suggested, knowing that Barbara had spent a lot of time cooking, but not wanting to suggest halting the game right then and there. "I don't know if you're hungry... but I am," he added.

Oswald was reluctant, but he did his best not to show it nodding fiercely with his characteristic plastered on grin, "Of course. How rude of me." He rose taking one more glance at the board as if mentally making his next move before moving towards the kitchen.

The table held three ceramic dishes steamed over with condensation as Barbara grabbed Oswald's plate gesturing for him to take a seat, "I hope you like meatloaf Oswald. I make it with a Worchester sauce. It's a bit tangy, but Jim seems to like it that way. I also have a side of green beans and a hash brown casserole."

Taking a less than subtle sniff at the air, Oswald beamed gratefully, "It smells exquisite Barbara. You might consider a red wine as I think it would complement it well."

Jim leaned over to give Barbara a quick kiss. "It does smell good," he said. "Would you like me to pour the wine?"

Barbara was pleased to see the two getting along, and the prospect of enjoying a little wine with dinner did sound nice, "Thanks dear; that sounds perfect."

It wasn't long before everyone had been served a dish alongside a glass of wine. Compliments were given and graciously accepted as everyone ate.

As the meal wore down to the last scraps of food, Oswald asked Barbara if she was interested in a game of poker after dinner to which she politely declined. Oswald seemed a bit disappointed, but Barbara explained that she had to get up early to go help with an art exhibit set to open that night and so she needed to retire early.

Looking to Jim Oswald stated, "Well I gather that means it's movie night. Since I am not overly familiar with what's out, I'll leave the courtesy to you."

Jim moved to start on clean-up, collecting the plates, cutlery and glasses and beginning to wash them as he spoke to Oswald. "We can finish that game of checkers and then we can look at the movies we have available. I'll let you choose which one you like the look of best."

Oswald was looking forward to beating Jim at their previously halted checkers match and joked while downing the last of his cup's wine contents, "You're in quite the hurry to lose I see."

Barbara let out a soft giggle, "Aren't 'we' confident Oswald?"

Turning a big grin on Barbara Oswald countered, "Well, he did beat me once, but I'm quite assured that this time around the stakes are in my favor." His smile waned slightly as he looked momentarily at the door thinking that his words applied to more than just a game of checkers. He and Jim would have almost the whole day together without Barbara tomorrow. He had things that required tending to, and his patience for playing house were wearing thin. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy this time together, it was unpredictably calming, but it was also rather mundane reminding Oswald that he had ambitions in life that rose above 'movie night.'

Excusing himself from the table, he moved over to the movie shelf studying the titles, there weren't many to choose from he noted, he wasn't familiar with many of the titles as from what he could tell, Barbara was the main contributor with sappy chick flicks. He smiled at the animated Disney movies and lingered momentarily on the movie, The Princess Bride, which he had actually seen a long time ago and had enjoyed thoroughly although he was askance to admit that fact. He ended up settling on, The Shawshank Redemption, moreover because he'd heard on several counts that people had liked the movie and its synapsis appealed to him most from the selection available. Pulling the movie from the shelf, Oswald turned to see Jim had already seated himself back in place to continue their game. Oswald held the movie up solidifying his choice and shuffled over to his seat making his already premeditated move to king his piece, "Hope you like this one," Oswald set the movie gently on the coffee table looking up to see Jim's expression on his choice.

Jim didn't make his move straight away, instead glancing over at the movie Oswald had chosen. "That's a good choice," he commented. "We can put it on after we finish the game. Maybe make some popcorn to go with it." He made his own move.

Oswald seemed pleased with the fact Jim liked his choice, "I've been told as much, but it's good to know you approve."

The game concluded with Jim as the victor much to Oswald's annoyance, and he was grumpy over the end result having been so assured he would win this time.

The trio settled down to lounge on the couch and watch the movie. Oswald was quite enraptured by the tale having understood what so many others had seen in the film by the time it concluded. Barbara had fallen asleep on Jim's shoulder stretching languidly upon noting the credits rolling and rising slowly she yawned a soft good night before heading to bed leaving the two men alone in the dimly lit living room.

"That was a pretty interesting film… the spoon bit… spending twenty years to finally escape seems like a horrid waste though," Oswald reflected thinking he would have found a better way to escape that hadn't taken a life time to achieve.

Jim nodded in agreement. "I'm sure there are plenty of people who would have found a less time-consuming way to escape," he commented mildly. "Did you enjoy the movie apart from that, though?" He watched Oswald, but more from curiosity, wanting to see what the other man thought and giving him his full attention.

Oswald was smitten with the level of attention he had been receiving from both Jim and Barbara and readily carried on with his opinion on the movie. The two went back and forth about what the movie meant to them which Oswald found quite engaging.

It was easy to lose track of time and Jim was surprised to realize that it was getting on towards midnight by the time he finally looked at the clock. "It looks like it might be time to turn in," he said. "Is there anything you'd like to do tomorrow?"

Oswald contemplated what to say as the first thoughts that came to mind involved doubling back to his mother's to get the money he had stashed there. Money gave mobility, and in his current predicament he had very little. With how good of a time he'd been having today, Oswald felt slightly guilty for wanting to ditch Jim now. Why couldn't the man just be his friend without trying to control how he led his life? He could make them both made men in this city, but Oswald knew that wasn't what Jim wanted or would accept in any fashion. Jim's stubbornness made it difficult in this way for both of them to get along smoothly. No, Oswald would have to get free of Jim and lay low until he could talk some sense into him.

Realizing he had been thinking too long on the subject Oswald let out a nervous titter, "Well uh, we could surprise Barbara and take her out to lunch? I know a nice Mediterranean restaurant in the art district that I can get a substantial discount from." Oswald had collected payments from the restaurant on Mooney's behalf long ago, but the owner was still quite fearful of his reputation and as such always had plenty of 'on the house' additives to gift him which he often times shared with his mother when he had brought her there. "Maybe we can take Barbara by to meet my mother after she's finished setting up her exhibit… and if Barbara isn't too tired and doesn't mind perhaps we can also take my mother to see it. I know she would enjoy such a show immensely."

Jim nodded. "Those all sound like good ideas." He wasn't expecting Oswald to willingly 'lay down' and accept the new restrictions Jim was putting on him and he was already mentally preparing himself to have to respond to what he expected would be several challenges even over the course of one day. "We could always go and get breakfast in the morning, too," he commented. "Or perhaps stay in and play a game or two."

Being late as it was, Oswald relished the idea of sleeping in, "Maybe breakfast here with a little more relaxing would be nice. If it wouldn't be rude, I have a book I've been reading that I'd enjoy catching up on a bit in the morning. Sorry. I'm not used to spending my mornings with others and have grown rather accustomed to having a little quiet time." This was of course a half truth. Oswald did enjoy a bit of time in the mornings to himself usually soaking in the tub and thinking over the day's events to come, but if he was to be honest, Jim and Barbara had kept him so occupied during the course of the day that he hadn't been able to really formulate a good line of defense to follow in order to connect ideas to make his next moves regarding Maroni, Falcone, and avoiding Jim in the process.

Jim began tidying up after them, even as he replied to Oswald. "If you want to read before or after breakfast, that's fine. We can always eat together and then I can take care of some work while you relax before we go and meet Barbara."

Oswald was pleased that Jim seemed more than amiable towards his suggested plans for the next day. Rising with a stretch Oswald gave Jim a small smile, "I gather I'll see you in the morning for breakfast then, and you can ask Barbara around when she thinks she'll be wrapping up, so we can meet up with her." Oswald turned to shuffle in the direction of the bedroom giving Jim one last look, "It has been a pleasure being in your company tonight; rest well detective."

"Good night," Jim replied, giving Oswald a smile. Finishing tidying up, he walked through to the main bedroom to climb into bed next to Barbara.


	6. Wind Fall

Chapter 6

Wind Fall

The next morning found Oswald feeling considerably brighter as he enjoyed the comforts of lounging in the cozy sheets and down comforter the queen-sized bed sported. Barbara certainly had good tastes, expensive tastes, he had noted looking around at the product brands she used in the time he'd been staying at the flat.

His mother had practically scraped by, still had up until recently when Oswald had started working for and moving up in the mob and slowly began treating her to small trinkets here and there through the past year so as not to rouse her suspicions to what he was really doing. He knew the clutches of poverty well, and from this, Oswald had learned to manage his money meticulously as he had deigned long ago to rise above that given station in life. He made a point though to invest in finer things such as well tailored suits and other amenities as he could afford them to bolster his feelings of success in life. He prided himself that he knew well what to splurge on and what to save for.

These thoughts turned his mind to the day at hand and how he would use it to gain some ground over time lost. Maroni would require quite a bit of smoothing over he was sure, and he really didn't have anywhere to hide out after he made things right with the Don. He considered taking the money he had holed away at his mother's and getting a hotel room, but at the moment he didn't have a fake ID, and Jim being a detective would surely trace any such trails directly back to him. No, that wasn't going to work.

He supposed he could rent out an apartment, but the idea of hiding out in an empty apartment was very unflattering. He hated to admit it, but he didn't relish the idea of living alone and preferred living with his mother for this reason. Of course he told himself it was for her benefit, so that she wasn't all alone. He worried for her of course, but he was also selfish in the fact that he wanted her company, her well cooked meals, and her tendency to want to please him by waiting on him hand and foot.

The more he thought on the matter an idea sprang to mind. He knew what he needed to do. This whole mess would be cleared up by tomorrow he assured himself as he finally climbed out of bed.

Oswald was showered and had arrived at the kitchen to be overcome with the delicious smells of a variety of foods. It seemed Jim was a bit of a cook himself; on the table there were two plates each had a stack of two pancakes, a few strips of bacon on them, and Jim was currently working on the eggs. Oswald blinked, "Wow. This looks delicious Jim! You've really outdone yourself this morning."

Jim gave Oswald a smile as he finished up frying the eggs and placed half on each plate. "Despite what you might think from Barbara cooking most of the time since you've been here, I do cook." But he knew that Barbara enjoyed cooking, so when she wanted to, he didn't try to stop her.

Waving Oswald over to have a seat, Jim asked, "How did you sleep?"

Oswald smiled brightly as he slid into the gestured seat, "I feel quite rested thank you." Looking at the clock and seeing it was almost ten he added, "I appreciate you letting me sleep in, it was a welcome reprieve."

"Well, there wasn't anywhere either of us needed to be this morning. And we did have another late night." Jim put the pans in the sink, ready to wash once they'd finished, and moved over to join Oswald at the table.

Oswald nodded at the logic, "We did, didn't we. I've always kind of been a night owl. What time do you have to go to work tomorrow?" He posed the question innocently so as to make it seem related to the hour of sleeping in, but Oswald really just wanted to know the kind of time table he had to work with to bypass the man easily.

"I'll go in quite early," Jim answered. "There'll be plenty of food for you to help yourself to, since I'm sure you won't want to get up as early." He began eating.

Oswald countered, "Well, I thought I might make breakfast for you and Barbara since you've been so kind to cook for me the past two days. I may not be the best cook, but I also may surprise you with a flavorful dish." He actually did like to cook on occasion for his mother to give her a break, and she always appreciated his efforts although he was never really sure whether she was being honest by the way she would rave about how delicious it was.

Getting Barbara up may also get her moving a little earlier as he was going to need her out of the house as well before he would dare to disappear for any period of time in fear that she may call Jim to let him know Oswald was missing. She had to be preoccupied, and even though he hadn't asked her if she planned to go to the art gallery on Monday or not, she had mentioned there was supposed to be a new shipment coming in in the morning with a few new pieces she'd been excited to see. From her previous enthusiasm, he didn't have to ask if she wanted to be there when it arrived assuming she likely would wish to.

Jim nodded. "All right," he said. "That's a nice offer. We'd both appreciate it." Although he was sure Oswald was perfectly capable of drugging any dish he made, Jim felt it was important to trust Oswald in the same way he expected the other man to trust him.

Oswald beamed, "Excellent! I'll pick up a few items after we have lunch to make some of my mother's famous strawberry shortcake French toast. It's absolutely to die for take it from me." He was pleased that he could show some form of appreciation to the couple especially since he was feeling guilty for what he was about to do, but he had to establish some boundaries in their relationship, and not being told how to live or getting a spanking for not adhering to Jim's unjust laws was one of them.

"That sounds good," Jim replied with a smile. It was hard not to respond to Oswald's enthusiasm the same way he'd respond to a child who was eager to please. He found himself believing even more in that potential for goodness he was sure existed inside Oswald.

Oswald was feeling rather chipper as they ate and shared small talk about Gotham and their plans to take Barbara to lunch. Jim had discussed Oswald taking his mother to Barbara's event opening before she'd left that morning, and she had been delighted to hear Oswald had wanted to attend as well as share the experience with his mother.

Jim had been careful not to ruin the surprise lunch date by casually asking when she'd be finished up. As projected, she only expected the set up to take a few hours and promised to give him a ring once she was finished. Oswald and Jim worked out to be in the vicinity of the art gallery leisurely browsing the shops until she'd called.

One of the places the two stopped was an antique store as Oswald was always fascinated by classic relics pointing at a paperweight pendulum made in the 18th century, "I've always been a fan of simple vestiges of the past that somehow still remain well enough intact to serve their purpose."

Jim nodded, following the direction Oswald was pointing. "Do you have a collection at all? Or do you just prefer to admire them from afar?" He glanced at the price tag, wondering if it would be appropriate to purchase the paperweight pendulum for the other man as a gesture of goodwill.

Oswald's face registered surprise when he saw Jim looking the item over with obvious intent to buy, and once more he was filled with shame at the thought of betraying the man's trust in the near future. He shook his head, "It's a bit too pricey to collect, but they are very nice to admire."

Jim acknowledged Oswald's reply, but he'd already made the decision to purchase it for the other man, who he realized he already considered a friend. It was within his budget to buy, so he picked it up to take it to the counter.

Stuttering Oswald waved his hands in a gesture that denoted a bashful reluctance, "Oh ah no, that's quite alright. You really don't have to." Oswald did secretly want the bobble, but the thought of taking the gift from Jim as an obvious show of friendship made that guilty feeling surge even more and Oswald had to avert his gaze a smile waning on his flushed face.

"I'm not purchasing this for you so that you'll owe me anything," Jim said. "It's a gift." He walked over to the counter so that he could buy it.

Oswald didn't argue any further as Jim approached the counter only murmuring a soft, "Thank you," when Jim handed him the pendulum dipping his head shyly. Oswald was appreciative, but he didn't feel he really deserved this gift. This of course didn't stop him from accepting it with bright shining eyes as he held the object fondly looking it over a long moment before his eyes traveled back up to Jim reflecting a radiating warmth, "I won't forget that you bestowed such kindness on me for no other reason than to be a good friend." Oswald said this two fold as genuine gratitude for the act and a premeditated apology.

"You've become a part of my life now," Jim said, entirely truthfully, if a little awkward because he wasn't all that sure how to respond. Instead of trying to talk and potentially saying the wrong thing, he reached out to place his hand on Oswald's shoulder, squeezing gently in a show of friendship. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to visit?"

Oswald shook his head, "Nowhere in particular." Smiling and feeling doubtful now about his plans not out of fear but out of hesitancy to ruin whatever seemed to be developing between the two, Oswald momentarily wondered if he should just wait a little longer to set his strategy in motion. No, there was no going back at this juncture not without deciding with all certainty to follow down the path Jim wanted Oswald to stick to; time was his enemy in that regard. He wasn't ready to give up on the vast opportunity he knew would be afforded him if he just stuck to his original design. Given enough time, Oswald told himself he could get Jim to see he had more to offer him on the inside, together they could take down Maroni, Fish, and Falcone leaving Penguin as the sole heir to the underground throne. This of course was an indulgent fantasy Oswald knew, but he was a planner, and he assumed by the time they had accomplished such feats the two's relationship would have become more cemented through actions to where he could have what he wanted and still keep the other man's friendship intact.

The two spent the next hour before Barbara called wandering around the shops to finally just sitting quietly on the park bench across from the gallery sharing small talk and watching the pigeons flutter about in search of food.

Barbara was delighted to hear they were waiting for her, and the trio made their way down the road towards Levant's Mediterranean restaurant. The owner recognized Oswald immediately as he personally grabbed a stack of menus addressing the group nervously, "Uh Mr. Cobblepot! So good to see you again! Please, let me show you to a seat."

There were two other groups still awaiting seats Barbara noted as they were led to the back of the restaurant to a corner booth that could have easily sat eight.

Oswald was quite pleased with the deference of course holding his head high with a broad grin plastered on his face, "Why Thank you Levant, this is perfect."

Levant stammered, "Of course sir! Nothing but the finest for you and your friends."

Jim couldn't help but notice the owner's attitude towards Oswald and while it didn't surprise him, it was a source of concern. At the same time, he chose not to draw attention to it right now, instead glancing at Barbara to make sure she was happy with the situation.

Barbara was visibly uncomfortable noting Jim's concern as well, but she sat moving into the booth to give Jim room to also sit watching him to see how he reacted.

For his part, Oswald practically glowed as he slid into his side of the booth readily sweeping up a menu, "You two are going to love the food here! Levant my good man, these are two of my very best friends, please start off with a glass of your finest wine."

Levant did not wait rushing off to grab the wine snapping his fingers for one of the waiters and telling them to bring glasses of ice water and fresh bread, so that Oswald's guests were not left waiting.

Jim didn't speak until after the waiters had left, watching Oswald almost casually. "The owner seems... eager to please," he commented. He was sure he knew why that was... and was almost as sure that Oswald enjoyed having that kind of hold over someone.

Oswald's smile faltered gathering the subtle insinuations Jim was making, and perhaps because he had assumed correctly it served to sour Oswald's mood slightly as he clipped, "Levant is an old associate of Fish it's true, but I assure you that I'm not forcing the man to do anything he doesn't see fit to do on his own accord."

Why did Jim have to spoil this? Oswald wanted to give the two a nice outing where they could enjoy lunch through the clout he'd worked so hard to attain in this town. He didn't have many perks he could use anymore from his former ties to Fish, but this was one he knew there would be no questions asked as Fish rarely ventured to this part of town, and he was the last to come for a payoff, so Levant was sure not to question his appearance.

Barbara cleared her throat taking a small sip on her water as she looked about the restaurant. The small place was definitely of the upper tier variety she could tell by looking at the ambience and the prices on the menu, "Oswald, this place is really expensive. Are…"

Before she could say more, Oswald cut her off shaking his head, "Not to worry; I've got this bill. Really, it's my treat; you two just please, enjoy." He hoped that would be the end of scrutiny to his chosen excursion. As he said this, a waiter came forward popping a bottle of wine and poured a glass for each setting the bottle in a pail of ice in the middle of the table before departing as quickly as he had come.

Jim wanted to push Oswald for further details, but he was also aware of the fact that the other man was trying to do something nice. He might not particularly like the reason why Oswald was able to get them here, but he did appreciate the sentiment behind it.

Working with Oswald to bring out the good in him would take more than just a couple of days.

For now, Jim merely contented himself with one comment. "I do appreciate the thought behind this, Oswald."

Brightening considerably Oswald raised his glass, "To good friends." They clinked glasses as the waiter came back by to take their orders. Oswald encouraged the two to order whatever they desired, but Barbara still feeling it to be too much picked one of the lower priced items on the menu where Jim chose something in between. Oswald of course knowing that he wasn't going to really be paying for the meal ordered the lobster and steak combo much to the owner's dismay not that the man said anything other than to grimace from afar as he moved about nervously being sure that the trio's glasses never went empty and that their food was served promptly and correctly.

The meal went well as Barbara told the two how everything at the gallery came together and the exhibit was set to open on schedule without any hiccups. She was looking forward to the show and seeing what the two men and Oswald's mother thought of it.

Oswald was enjoying the meal immensely as even Jim had seemed to loosen up since their arrival, and it wasn't until the end of the meal that Oswald got another surprise when the owner brought out a to-go bag placing it at Oswald's side nodding to the man, "I hope you enjoyed your lunch; you should find everything to be in order sir." Levant didn't linger quickly giving the group a slight bow and dashing back in to the kitchen.

None of the three had asked for a to-go box, and as Oswald peered in to the bag he noted an empty to–go container on top as well as a small well wrapped paper bag underneath it to which Oswald understood immediately was Fish's payoff for the month. Of course it was, he had been out of action right at about a month, so it made sense that Levant must have assumed he'd come to pick up the payoff a couple days later than normal hence why he seemed so nervous since Fish hadn't already gotten around to redistributing his previous routes.

Oswald had to hold back a chortle of glee as he gingerly pulled out the to-go box and quickly placed the remainder of his meal in it even though he had planned to finish it. He didn't want to give Jim any reason to question the action. Oswald, however couldn't hide the ear to ear grin he now wore, "My, my, this meal has really hit the spot! Are you two about ready to go? It's getting late, and I want to make sure to get ahold of mother, so I can take her to get a nice dress for Barbara's event."

Jim frowned, noticing that none of them had asked for a to-go box. Considering how nervous the owner had been when seeing Oswald, he wouldn't be surprised if Oswald had received something... extra. Without any proof about it, though, he didn't say anything... deciding to figure out how to deal with it later.

Once again, he had to remind himself that this was going to be a long road.

Jim stood up, automatically putting some money down to cover at least part of the meal... because even if it was 'taken care of', he was certain the owner was going to have a loss. He then nodded to Oswald. "We can leave now."

Oswald seemed disappointed that Jim felt the need to drop money on the table, and only remarked sullenly, "That's quite a generous tip, but the service was exemplar I suppose." He knew why he'd left the money, but he refused to acknowledge it instead opting to call it a tip. Either way, Oswald wanted to put distance from the restaurant knowing that collecting this payment would likely create friction for Levant and certainly make Fish more than aware that he was still a player on the board which she would be none too pleased to discover.

Barbara seemed unsure as to what was going on, but the tension was obvious, and she remained quiet as she slid out of the booth following Jim towards the front of the building.

Oswald for his part wrapped his package tightly to him looking around once more to make sure he was still safe and hurriedly made his way out of the restaurant. He was surer than ever he needed to act sooner than later regarding Maroni. It would seem he was going to need friends in high places before long.

Jim didn't comment on the money he'd left, or on Oswald's response to him having left the money. Instead, as they moved outside, he changed the subject to an entirely different matter, asking Oswald, "Did you want to use my phone to call your mother?" Although he was sure neither of them owned a cell phone, he wasn't as sure that there hadn't been a phone somewhere in the apartment.

Oswald's mother had an old fashioned, considered by today's standards, land line; "Thanks, I'll give her a call now to let her know I'm on my way," the change of topic seemed to please Oswald thinking once more of taking his mother out to buy her something nice for the art show. He added as Jim handed him the phone, "She'll likely take a few hours, so you can just drop me off, and we can meet you at the event."

Oswald hoped that the prospect of clothes shopping for hours would be a deterrent to Jim wanting to come along. If Jim agreed to leave and his mother to shop, it would give Oswald plenty of time to set other plans in motion.

"I can come with you," Jim answered. He looked at Barbara, not wanting to make her come along with him, since he was almost certain that, left to his own devices, Oswald would do something he shouldn't. "Unless you'd prefer me to stay with you... or if you'd like to come as well," he said, aware they didn't have that much time to themselves.

Barbara smiled at the prospect of going shopping, "I wouldn't mind getting a new dress."

For his part Oswald stammered, "Great... we'll be one big happy family..." a small nervous laugh escaped his lips as he groaned inwardly. Of course Jim and Barbara wanted to come along.

Oswald's mother was thrilled to hear the news. Oswald frowned thinking it was going to be so much more difficult to get any alone time now, and grasping at straws, he added once he'd hung up the phone, "Mother may need to eat before we go, if you want to run Barbara's car home first, you could drop me off while you two do so since we won't need two cars will we?"

"I'm sure we could join you and your mother," Jim said mildly. He wasn't sure if Oswald was being evasive on purpose... but it wouldn't surprise him if that was what the other man was doing. And he didn't think letting Oswald out of his sight was such a good idea right now, especially given the interactions he'd observed with the owner of the restaurant they'd just visited.

Barbara thought on the matter briefly stating, "You know, I can just leave my car here and take it home when we leave the event tonight since we'll be right back here anyway." She smiled thinking that she'd solved the problem in the best fashion as they moved to all load in to Jim's car.

This wasn't going anywhere Oswald realized quickly as he shrugged another nervous laugh escaping in his frustration as he said through gritted teeth, "I'm sure she'll love the company…"

Following begrudgingly behind the couple, Oswald frowned as they made their way back to the car deciding that he would have to bide his time once more.

Gertrude was delighted when the three arrived opening her door to them in a dramatic show of her obvious pleasure as she welcomed them in. Oswald motioned to the couple, "You've already met detective Gordon mother, the young lady is Barbara. They felt like coming to join us to get you that dress I spoke of."

Mrs. Cobblepot slapped her hands together positively beaming, "Oh how nice! We will have a marvelous time with your new friends Oswald!"

Oswald did want to get to the package under the food he was currently carrying, and he wanted to do so discreetly, so he added hurriedly, "You two go on ahead and take a seat; I'm going to go heat up these leftovers for mother to enjoy," that said, Oswald darted into the kitchen with the bag clutched tightly to his side.

If Jim wasn't sure that Oswald was hiding something before, he certainly was now, since it was quite clear that Oswald wanted to get something out of the bag he was carrying... something that wasn't food.

"I'll go and see if he needs help." Jim headed through to the kitchen.

No sooner than Oswald had pulled the food out putting it to the side and dug his hand into the bag to pull out the hidden bag containing the money at the bottom did he hear the door creaking open behind him. Panic thrilled down his spine at the thought of being caught red handed like this and having to explain away the money. He quickly shoved the bag down his pants and picked up the to-go box to fumble it into the microwave next to him. He then turned his head towards Jim with a wide grin, "Oh Jim? Can I get you anything?"

"I saw you hide something, Oswald." Jim didn't raise his voice, but there was a note in his tone that suggested he was going to push this.

Oswald looked surprised at the accusation smiling guiltily, "Hide something? You must be mistaken… I …I merely was startled by your arrival. I wasn't expecting anyone coming up behind me like that is all." He opened the cabinet above his head pulling down a plate with a jittery hand as he attempted to hide his growing apprehension that Jim would likely continue to pry.

"Oswald... I know you're an intelligent man," Jim said. "And I'm sure you know the same about me. I know you hid something. I know you were given something in the restaurant, even if I don't know what it was."

"I… I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about!" Oswald sputtered nervously as he moved to put distance between the two, "You are clearly seeing things because you are suspicious. Levant knows I often take my food to go, and so he was merely preempting my normal request for a to-go container." Oswald made ready to bolt if Jim made any sudden action as he had no intention of giving up his newfound fortune.

"If I am suspicious, it's with good reason. I know you took something from him. If he's making you a payment, you know it's going to end up causing trouble," Jim pointed out. "Unless you're planning to pass the payment on to whoever it was supposed to go to of course."

"Payment? For what? We've been having such a nice time together, but all these accusations are ruining the atmosphere. Hypothetically, if I did receive such a payment returning it would be absurd not to mention deadly." The microwave dinged, and Oswald eyed Jim carefully before moving towards the microwave to pull the food out.

"Hypothetically, if you received a payment, you could pass it on anonymously to whoever it was supposed to go to," Jim replied evenly. "I'm just suggesting you not put yourself in danger. That's the last thing I would suggest."

Oswald sighed as he grabbed utensils from a drawer and moved the food from the container over to the plate he'd brought down from the cabinet, "If I had this money, giving it back wouldn't put me in any less danger and would in fact likely put me in more danger for just having had it in the first place. There'd be no way to give it back anonymously because Levant knows me and would undoubtedly report who he had last saw had the money. But this is a lot of hypothetical, and mother's food is going to get cold. Would you mind taking it to her while I poor her a glass of ice water?" Oswald held the plate across the table for Jim to take now a broad smile grew across his face knowing that the delivery of the food would take Jim more than long enough for Oswald to remove and get rid of the incriminating evidence before Jim returned.

"I'm sure I can wait until you've poured out a glass of ice water," Jim replied. "But just to say... if you have this money and don't give it back? Levant would still report who he gave the money to. You won't be safe if you keep the money."

Oswald's lip twitched as he laid the plate down and responded, "You know, maybe you're right, but enough talk on imaginary scenarios, I was just thinking that taking the women to 5th and Canal might be a good place to get them new dresses. What do you think?" As he spoke, Oswald poured a glass of water for his mother and grabbing the plate headed towards the living room.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jim followed Oswald through to the living room, deciding to drop the subject for now... but that he would keep a careful eye on the other man, since he knew the scenario was far from imaginary.

Seemingly happy that Jim was willing to move past the conversation, the two exited in to the living room to hear Gertrude gushing on about her son to Barbara showing her baby pictures of all things to which Barbara seemed quite amused and Oswald a bit mortified, "Mother Please! I don't think Barbara is interested in looking at some archaic pictures!"

Barbara giggled at Oswald's obvious embarrassment, "It's alright Oswald; you were a really adorable baby."

Oswald sighed bringing the food hurriedly over to the table and ushering his mother to come eat, "Come now mother, there's so much we have to do today, let's not keep Barbara and Jim waiting."

"Not to worry my boy," Gertrude sashayed to the table giving Oswald a loving pat on the arm as he pulled out her chair for her. "Such a good boy to his mother! This looks delicious!" She tittered as she sat beaming up at Oswald while he smiled back at her, "Enjoy your lunch mother."

Oswald gave her a kiss on top of her head before moving back to where Barbara was still holding the album perusing its contents, "Perhaps I can interest you in something less trivial," Oswald snorted as he reached onto the bookshelf to grab a book of art history that he was quite sure would spark interest in Barbara.

Barbara smiled at his shyness taking the book, and setting the album aside on the coffee table to seeing Oswald visibly relax.

Jim sat down next to Barbara, drawing the small group into conversation that seemed to imply that he'd forgotten about the money Oswald had been given... though he was still aware of its presence and how much danger Oswald would be in simply by holding onto it.


	7. Putting Plans in Motion

Chapter 7

Putting Plans in Motion

It wasn't long after that the four ventured out to the suggested dress shop, and three excruciating hours later the two women had tried on a multitude of outfits finally deciding what to buy. In their time out, Oswald had used a trip to the restroom as a way to move the cash from the bag in his pants to his inside suit pocket. Counting it showed to be ten grand, and this of course made Oswald quite happy. There was a lot a man could do with ten grand. The two men used the time between when the ladies weren't showing off their wears to make small talk about nothing in particular choosing to avoid any topics that might cause friction.

After shopping, they dropped Gertrude off, so they could run by the store for Oswald's breakfast supplies promising to pick her up at 8pm for the show. That gave two hours for a quick bite to eat and time to get ready. Gertrude had pressed a suit for Oswald before they had arrived that afternoon to pick her up, so all that was left for Oswald was to get ready once they'd arrived back at the flat.

Jim let Barbara go and get dressed after the three of them had eaten and then he turned to Oswald with a more serious look on his face. "We're not talking about hypothetical situations now, Oswald. I have a fairly good idea that you were paid off in that restaurant. I also have a good idea of what will happen if your possession of the money comes to the attention of the wrong people. And whether you keep it or not, we both know that will happen."

Oswald frowned in obvious annoyance, "This again? I thought we had moved past this conversation." Moving across the living room to sit on the couch, he sighed sensing the man was never going to let the matter drop, "As you stated, if I did happen to collect a payment from Levant, it wouldn't matter if I returned it or not. It'd be much too late to make a difference, and you and I both know this, so what's the point of deliberating any further on the subject?"

"The point is that I don't think you thought through taking the money," Jim said, taking a seat next to Oswald on the couch. "Tell me realistically... what's likely to happen once the taken money comes to light?"

Becoming instantly on guard from previous 'talks' on this very couch, Oswald scooted over to the edge of the cushion turning his body to face Jim fully and attentively. He sat rigidly now his hands pulled in to his lap and fiddling nervously, "Well… nothing that wouldn't have happened either way honestly. I mean what could be done really?" He let out a nervous titter, "But to answer your question, I suppose the 'would' be owners might be upset that they hadn't gotten the money and wish to obtain it." Why was he so nervous? Oswald hated this feeling as a lump wedged in his throat and his heart began to race as an overwhelming dread started to surface from the way Jim was scrutinizing him.

Jim didn't actually reach for Oswald, since he still hadn't decided what the appropriate response to this was. "It's going to put you in danger... more danger," he corrected. "In case it hasn't been obvious, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jim addressing that he didn't want anything to happen to him caused Oswald to drop his gaze to his hands as he nodded, "I know you don't. I don't mean to cause you and Barbara any distress from my past associations. We can dine elsewhere from now on." Oswald was careful not to admit he actually had received anything from Levant since giving it back or actually admitting he had the money was not on his agenda.

Jim shook his head and reached out to place a hand on Oswald's shoulder. "Where we dine isn't the problem, Oswald. The problem is that you don't seem to accept the danger you've now put yourself in."

Jim's hand being placed on his shoulder caused Oswald to jump nervously and seeing that Jim wasn't going to let it go, Oswald decided a different tactic was in order. It would be a mistake to have Jim discover the money, so Oswald decided to nod his head reluctantly reaching into his inside suit pocket to pull out the money, "You're right Jim, I need to return this money to Levant. I will go there tomorrow after they open." Of course Oswald had no real intentions of returning the money, but admitting to having it and offering to return it he hoped would be good enough for Jim.

"I think I should go with you." Even though Jim suspected that left to his own devices, Oswald wouldn't actually return the money, that wasn't the main reason he was insisting on going along. He also wanted to make sure nothing happened to Oswald. Knowing how dangerous people like Fish and Maroni could be; he didn't want to risk Oswald getting into trouble without someone being there to watch his back.

Oswald smiled nervously at Jim the hair on the back of his neck prickled at the thought of Jim actually making him return the money in front of him. He blushed slightly at the embarrassment it would cause to have to actually go through with the humiliating task, "No need! I can handle it. Besides, I can just catch a ride into town with Barbara in the morning since the gallery is right around the corner. I don't want you missing any work on my account!" As he said this, Oswald stuffed the money back into the inside pocket of his jacket. He certainly didn't want Jim coming along, and he hoped if he agreed to go with Barbara, Jim would relax enough to feel he could manage the task on his own without supervision.

Jim had no intention of drawing Barbara into this situation, whether by putting it on her to be responsible for making sure Oswald did return the money, or by forcing her to be there for Oswald's protection. "I'm not negotiating with you, Oswald," he said, his voice firm and serious. "I will be going with you. Because if I'm there, I can watch your back in a way I know Barbara wouldn't be able to."

Oswald frowned momentarily as his aggravation grew, but he decided it would be best to just agree with Jim for now and figure out a way to circumvent the situation later. He smiled tightly giving Jim a stiff nod, "Certainly Jim; whatever you say." He glanced at the clock, "Well, since we're finished here, I'd better get a shower and change... it's getting late." Oswald rose to leave his frown returning as he turned away from Jim; there was no way he was going through with this!

"We'll continue our conversation later." And now that Jim thought about it, he realized that they were going to have to have a conversation about expectations and consequences. Oswald needed to know what to expect now that he was living here.

Swiping his pressed suit off the back of the recliner, Oswald hurriedly hobbled down the hallway his mind was now cluttered with moving his plans forward, and he had a good idea how to go about it.

It wasn't long before everyone had showered and readied themselves in formal wear. Oswald was sure to lavish Barbara with compliments and even gave a few to Jim. The three headed out to pick up Gertrude who seemed more than thrilled as Oswald opened her door for her and helped her inside.

The car ride was pleasant enough as Barbara talked a little about the event and the newest pieces the program would be showcasing. The 1st hour they were there, all four attended together and Barbara showed them the line of new art on display while they sipped on complimentary champagne offered for the presentation.

Oswald had led his mother by the arm, and the older woman seemed as enthralled as he had been on his first visit. Turning to Barbara and Jim, he asked casually, "Barbara, do you mind if I take my mother down to see the wing with your Picasso and Monet?"

Gertrude gasped her smile broadening, "Oh I love Monet!"

Barbara smiled at her obvious delight looking to Jim, "I don't see why not," Barbara was looking forward to a little bit of alone time with Jim since their weekend had been rather busy comparatively to most.

Jim nodded his agreement. Although he suspected that Oswald had his own motives for wanting to be alone with his mother, he couldn't prove anything... and if he wanted the other man to trust him, he needed to extend that trust in return. He smiled at Barbara, then glanced at Oswald. "I think that's a good idea." He wrapped his arm around Barbara, not wanting her to feel left out or neglected.

Barbara leaned in to Jim's embrace giving his arm a firm squeeze before glancing to Gertrude and adding, "Oswald and I spent quite a while perusing what the gallery has to offer, so I'm sure he should be able to find his way around well enough. If you have trouble finding any particular artists, near the front entrance there is a catalog listing for the artists we have in the gallery and what wing to find them in."

Nodding with a wide smile, Oswald answered, "Yes, we had quite the time; didn't we? Not to worry, I think I can find my way around well enough."

Gertrude swiped another drink off of a passing waiter's tray, "Oh I am having such a lovely time Barbara! Thank you so much for showing my boy and I the cultures at your lovely establishment! I've always told Oswald how much beauty there is to be seen in the history of painting."

Before Gertrude could continue talking, Oswald patted her arm as he interjected, "Yes mother, Barbara knows quite well the value of fine art. It is her gallery after all." As he said this, he began to lead her off towards the Monet paintings in the far west wing.

Watching them go Barbara gave a soft chuckle as she remarked, "They are too cute aren't they? It's nice to see how much Oswald cares for his mother."

Resisting the urge to try and follow Oswald (or discuss his suspicions with Barbara), Jim turned to her, giving her his full attention. "She seems very over-protective of him... which, I believe, is why she didn't argue him staying with us for a while." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Barbara's waist and hugging her against his side. "But we shouldn't talk about that. Let's enjoy the gallery." And spending the time together... though Jim didn't feel the need to add that.

It was nice to have Jim to herself, and the two enjoyed each other's company as they continued to walk about the gallery just talking as they often did about the things they were partial to.

As Oswald had promised, he took his mother to the paintings she had wanted to see. Walking about Oswald was sure to place a grimace of mock worry on his face knowing his mother would be sure to notice as she always had.

Taking in the sights and sipping on her drink Gertrude had been talking up a storm when she realized her son seemed lost in thought, "What's the matter my dear boy, you look upset?"

Oswald sighed, "It's nothing mother..." he said this somewhat dramatically knowing his mother would not give up so easily.

She stopped putting a hand on his cheek, "Don't tell me it's nothing! Your mother knows when something is bothering you; now you tell me."

Nodding his concession Oswald took in a deep breath, "I fear for Jim and Barbara's safety mother. I know he wants to help me, but he just doesn't know what he's up against."

Instantly worried Gertrude's expression grew distraught, "What do you mean?"

Oswald was sure to peer around ensuring the two were alone as he lead his mother further down the hall talking in hushed whispers, "The detective is a good man, but he is a bit naïve. I've recently become privy to several unscrupulous individuals working under the guise of the GCPD, and I fear that my association with Jim may end up causing he and Barbara harm if it came to light he was protecting me."

Gertrude clutched her hand to her chest, "Oh no, they are such a nice couple. Have you told him your concerns?"

Looking back over his shoulder to make sure Jim was nowhere in sight, Oswald continued, "I think it's best if I leave their company and keep it between you and I. If Jim knows where I am, I'm putting him at risk. Besides, knowing you are home all alone has me so worried; I was thinking it would be best for all involved if I just stay with you."

Gertrude was obviously troubled, "I don't know Oswald; do you really think this is best?"

Oswald placed an arm around her shoulders giving her a warm squeeze, "Of course mother. If I'm with you than those dirty cops will have no reason to go after Jim or Barbara, and I'll be careful in my comings and goings to ensure I stay well out of detection."

Gertrude didn't look fully convinced, but she trusted her son implicitly, "I do not know how you have gotten yourself in such trouble, but if you think this is best than I will support you."

Oswald stopped making sure to have her full attention as he placed a hand lovingly on each shoulder, "Just remember, you can't let them know that I'm going back to reside with you as Jim will surely think staying with him is in my best interest, but you and I know differently. Can I trust you to keep this our little secret?"

Wanting her son to be safe and believing he knew best she nodded, "Yes, yes, of course. Oh Oswald, I am so worried for you!" She wrapped her arms around him drawing him into a hard hug.

Oswald frowned to look at her; he could tell she was on the verge of tears as he pulled her away, and he kissed each cheek touching her nose, "It's going to be okay mother, you'll see. Now in order to make this work, you need to wait at least twenty minutes before you venture back to Jim and Barbara. I'll come home later tonight. Everything is going to be all right I promise."

He gave her his surest smile, and she smiled back at him nodding her head in agreement and patting his arm, "Okay, you go now, and I will see you tonight."

Oswald gave her one last kiss on the cheek before making his way to the side entrance peeking around one last time to ensure he wasn't being followed before disappearing out the side door.


End file.
